No Digas Nada
by DragShot
Summary: Steven ha experimentado la pérdida de muchas formas; mas hoy, inevitablemente, el hombre de cuarzo se despierta con un incomparable vacío en el pecho. Connie se ha ido para siempre, llevándose consigo cualquier oportunidad que nuestro héroe pudo haber tenido de confesarle sus sentimientos. Ante esto, él se preguntará si realmente desea continuar su camino solo.
1. Prólogo: No Digas Nada

**NA: De acuerdo, mientras pongo las ideas de otros fics en orden, publicaré este fic corto (no pasará de 10 capítulos) para que se mantengan entretenidos. Fue el que más claro me ha quedado hasta el momento, y es de un tono bastante depre. Si bien se trata de otro fanfic de Steven Universe, quizá no contenga lo que esperen leer de un típico fic de esta serie. De cualquier modo, espero que disfruten de su inusual naturaleza.**

 **No, en serio, hay feels. Quienes hayan leído el fic "Reclutamiento" se harán una idea de lo que hablo. Pues bien, este no será un carrusel como el anterior fic, sino más bien una caída cuesta abajo de principio a fin.**

 **Haciendo los disclaimers respectivos, y refiriendo la autoría y propiedad de los personajes y locaciones a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network Studios respectivamente; damos pie de inicio a esta nueva historia.**

* * *

 **No Digas Nada**  
 _Una serie de ficción por DragShot_

 **Prólogo**

 ** _"No digas nada, por favor,_**  
 ** _que hablando el alma me destrozas._**  
 ** _Quiero decirte tantas cosas,_**  
 ** _quiero acordarme de tu olor._**

 ** _No digas nada, por favor._**  
 ** _No vaya a ser que me despierte_**  
 ** _de un sueño en el que puedo verte_**  
 ** _y aún puedo hablarte de mi amor._**

 ** _No digas nada, ten piedad._**  
 ** _Solo te pido que mañana por la noche..._**  
 ** _dormido me des la oportunidad"._**

 ** _Mundo onírico Nº 8691  
Secuencia: Recuerdo del 14/03/2016 a las 06:21pm_**

Atardecía en las afueras de Ciudad Playa. Steven y Connie estaban sentados en la playa, al pie de la escalera de la casa de playa, contemplando la puesta de sol. A sus trece años, la relación entre aquellos dos grandes amigos se había afianzado con fuerza, pero los cambios propios de la edad del niño le hicieron ver que detrás de ello había algo más. En su interior, él anhelaba acompañarla a donde quiera que la niña de tez oscura fuese; anhelaba que ella fuera parte de su universo, y él formar parte del suyo. Eran sentimientos nuevos y algo complicados de comprender aún por él mismo.

¿Pero cómo ponerlo en pocas palabras? Steven no era muy bueno con las explicaciones elaboradas, a diferencia de Connie, quien no parecía tener problema alguno con ello. De cualquier modo, se supone que las declaratorias son espontáneas y breves, ¿verdad? Eso era lo que siempre sucedía en las películas, y pese a todo, a Steven nunca se le ocurría qué decir hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Cualquiera fuera la razón para ello, lo desconocía. Simplemente, cuando ella estaba aquí, ocupaba toda su mente y todo su ser. Por algo las gemas no le tenían permitido a los niños salir en misiones con ellas salvo en el caso que vayan fusionados en Stevonnie, pues solo entonces la presencia de ambos en el mismo lugar resultaba beneficiosa.

Y aún así, la niña de sus ojos parecía no hacerse idea de nada de lo que estaba pasando.

¿O quién sabe? A lo mejor solo estaba esperando que él diera el primer paso.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué todo tiene que volverse solo más difícil con el pasar del tiempo?

\- **E-Es... una bonita puesta de sol, ¿no te parece?** \- logró decir Steven para dar pie a una conversación.

\- **Así es.** \- le respondió Connie - **Parece mentira, pero las puestas de sol siempre se ven mejores en este lugar que en cualquier otra parte que haya estado.** \- voltea a verlo - **Es casi mágico.**

Steven se rascó tras la cabeza, agraciado por esa última frase. - **Ajajah... s-sí. Qué curioso, ¿no?**

La niña dejó ir un suspiro, regresando la vista al mar - **Oye, Steven, en verdad te debo las gracias. Estas han sido las mejores vacaciones de verano que he tenido hasta ahora.**

\- **Bueno, no todo fue relajo.** \- Steven entrelazó sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo - **Tú sabes... las misiones que surgieron de improviso y-y eso.**

\- **Jeh, pues no se tú, pero para mí fue como un merecido descanso de todo lo que usualmente tengo que hacer en casa y en la escuela.** \- fue lo que recibió por respuesta.

Steven bajó la mirada al suelo.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿¡Qué hacer!?

\- **Hm. No sabes cuánto me alegro de eso.** \- logró decir.

Al ver que sus palabras no le servirían de nada una vez más, todo lo que pudo hacer es abrazarla con su brazo derecho. Connie se cobijó en él y le devolvió el gesto, acurrucando su cabeza entre el pecho y el cuello del niño. La fragancia de su cabello no tardó en invadir sus fosas nasales.

Aquello se sentía tan, tan bien. Sublime, eterno... en momentos como este, Steven deseaba ser capaz de congelar el tiempo en una de sus rosadas burbujas de contención.

Y todo ello quizá podría ser posible, si tan solo el ya mencionado fuera capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos a su pequeña musa.

Al menos los nervios ya se habían ido. Quizá ahora podría aprovechar este repentino paréntesis y tratar nuevamente de hilar sus ideas.

Lo suyo era amor, eso estaba considerablemente claro. ¿Pero de cuál tipo exactamente? El de amigos estaba descartado, el de hermanos también. ¿Era entonces un amor platónico? ¿Romántico? ¿Indicios de un amor ligeramente erótico? Porque el creciente niño tenía que admitir que ante sus ojos Connie se estaba convirtiendo en objeto de sus deseos, por embarazoso o inapropiado que aquello pudiera sonar. Definitivamente, Steven no iba a mencionar ese punto.

Bueno, la idea era que Steven deseaba que ambos fuesen algo más que solo amigos.

 _¿Algo más?_

Steven se habría palmeado el rostro fuertemente de no haber estado Connie allí. ¿Acaso la respuesta podría haber sido más sencilla? ¿¡Cómo no lo había pensado antes!? Bien, la idea base estaba lista. Ahora, adornarla un poco con palabras dulces debería ser suficiente para que su declaración fuera por lo menos algo decente. Por fortuna para él, nuestro héroe manejaba ya un amplio abanico de opciones listas para usar.

Pero justo cuando Steven estaba listo para decir algo, sonó el teléfono. ¡Oh, perfecto!

Connie se separó del abrazo para contestar su celular. Y con eso el momento perfecto que Steven había logrado crear casi por accidente se rompió como papel toalla.

\- **¿Aló?** \- atendió Connie a la llamada.

\- **_Hija, soy yo._** \- se le escuchó decir a la doctora Maheswaran - **_Te aviso que ya estoy llegando al paradero frente a la playa a recogerte e irnos de vuelta a la casa._**

\- **Ah, ¿tan pronto?** \- suplicó la niña.

\- **_Ya Connie, has pasado en ese lugar todas las vacaciones. Supongo que habrás ordenado tus cosas con tiempo, ¿no?_**

Connie volteó brevemente, mirando hacia la puerta de la casa de playa. Su equipaje estaba apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta.

\- **Sí, má'. Todo en orden.**

\- **_Muy bien. Te veré en el paradero entonces._** \- concluyó su madre, cortando la llamada.

¿Ya era hora? ¡No! ¿¡Por qué!?

Steven no pudo hacer nada más que ver cómo Connie se ponía de pie e iba por sus cosas. Momentos después, por acto reflejo, Steven le dio el alcance y las bajó por ella.

\- **Gracias, Steven.** \- le dijo en agradecimiento, con ese tonito de voz que hacía que el niño se derritiese por dentro. - **Oye, no sé si me pareció que ibas a decir algo... ¿o...?**

\- **No es nada, descuida.** \- respondió el niño con una voz inusualmente apagada.

\- **De acuerdo. ¿Vamos?**

Asintiendo, el niño le ayudó nuevamente con el equipaje hasta el paradero que quedaba al lado de la Gran Rosquilla, donde un auto color uva estaba estacionado.

\- **Bueno, supongo que esto es todo.** \- concluyó Connie tras guardar el equipaje en el auto, sin saber que las múltiples posibles interpretaciones de sus palabras resultaban hirientes para su amigo - **Gracias nuevamente, Steven.**

\- **Cuando quieras.** \- afirmó Steven.

Y así, en un gesto usual, la chica se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla. El corazón del niño le pidió a gritos que dijera algo, pero... no, no con su madre allí.

\- **Gracias por pasar el verano con mi hija, Steven.** \- añadió la doctora, mientras su hija ingresaba al vehículo y Steven cerraba la puerta - **Espero que no haya causado ningún inconveniente.**

\- **Para nada, doctora Maheswaran.** \- respondió él.

Y el motor encendió.

\- **Muy bien. Hasta luego, niño. Que tengas un buen día.  
**

\- **¡Chao, Steven!**

Y el auto se fue, rodando por la avenida. Connie en éste. Lo último que pudo ver fue su rostro detrás del vidrio, y su mano, agitándose en señal de despedida. Steven apenas pudo alzar un poco la suya, antes de que su vista volviese a caer al suelo.

Una vez más, había fallado miserablemente.

 ** _"No te dije que te amaba,_**  
 ** _y que aunque era tu amigo siempre sentí cosas._**  
 ** _Mi corazón fue testigo._**

 ** _Siempre quise tener la oportunidad_**  
 ** _de poder hablarte una vez más._**

 ** _Te desvaneces con el sol, no eres humana._**  
 ** _Eres un sueño que me rompe el corazón en la mañana."_**

 ** _Fin de la Secuencia  
_**

* * *

Steven abrió los ojos, encontrándose a sí mismo en su dormitorio. La luz del sol le daba en el rostro, lo cual terminó obligándole a levantarse. El hombre no quería hacerlo, pero no tenía más opción. Sentado en su cama, clavó la mirada en el suelo, distrayéndose con sus pantuflas. Únicamente las áreas iluminadas por el día mostraban sus rutinarios colores brillantes, mientras todo lo demás estaba desteñido, o al menos así lucía ante sus ojos. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había dormido? De eso él no estaba seguro. Lo único que le constaba era que esta era la primera vez que había logrado conciliar el sueño en tres angustiantes días. La casa estaba en silencio.

Han pasado décadas desde aquél recuerdo, la vida ha seguido su curso, y hoy, inevitablemente, el hombre de cuarzo se despierta con un profundo e irreemplazable vacío en el pecho.

Connie Maheswaran había partido para nunca más volver.

* * *

 **NA: ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué les parece? Estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes han escuchado esa canción, y quizá alguno que otro haya incluso relacionado el fic con aquel tema de inmediato.**

 **De ser ese el caso, tienen razón. De ahí salió todo. La he escuchado tantas veces que, al cruzarse esos dos pensamientos, la idea de este fic floreció. Tuve que apuntar todo como loco tan rápido como me fuera posible, pero conseguí hacerlo. Por favor no spoileen a los demás... a menos que se los pidan. Yo lo pediría, pues me gustan los spoilers en realidad.**

 **Gracias por leer; y a quienes se animen a seguir esta historia, bienvenidos a bordo.**


	2. Cap 1: Amargo Despertar

**NA: Bueno, es hora de comenzar con esto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Amargo despertar  
**

Lentamente el desanimado hombre se puso de pie. La vieja cama rechinó ante esto, rompiendo con el silencio, pero no fue lo único.

Se pudo escuchar el portal de luz activarse, varios pasos en la sala y, momentos después, las puertas del templo. Finalmente, alguien subió las escaleras.

\- **¿Steven? ¿estás despierto?** \- preguntó Perla

Era la misma dama con cuerpo fino y estilizado como de porcelana. Su aspecto y su gracia parecían ajenos al tiempo.

Steven odiaba admitirlo, pero sus compañeras de equipo se habían convertido en recordatorios constantes de aquellos años maravillosos, y de los que no lo fueron tanto también. Sin embargo, él jamás les pediría que cambiaran, no. Él simplemente no podría.

Aunque cargar con el pasado se le empezaba a volver dificultoso.

\- **Hola,** \- saludó Steven con voz apagada - **¿por cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?**

\- **Tres días, una hora y cuarenta y seis minutos.** \- le respondió la gema - **Nos tenías preocupadas.**

\- **Sí, eso supongo.**

Perla no necesitó pedirle explicaciones. Ella ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, y decir que el funesto incidente no le había afectado sería mentir de forma descarada. Con el pasar de los años, la niña de ojos café se había convertido en su más querida aprendiz, con un excepcional manejo de la espada y gran determinación.

Sin ella no habrían podido salvar a la Tierra de Yellow Diamond, ni puesto fin a su tiranía en el Planeta Hogar.

Muchas cosas habían pasado.

Muchos seres queridos se habían ido.

Y ellos seguían aquí.

Pero, a diferencia de otras gemas, ellos realmente vivían, ellos sentían. Aquello te desgastaba lentamente con el pasar de los años, lo hacía por dentro. Perla lo sabía muy bien.

\- **Ánimo, Steven, apenas tienes 82 años.** \- le dijo la gema en tono maternal, tratando de aliviarle - **Todavía tienes una larga vida por delante.**

Una larga vida, lo último que el hombre de cuarzo quería en este momento.

Ochenta y dos primaveras habían pasado frente a sus ojos, aunque él parecía de treinta; y ella no estaría ahí para ver la siguiente.

Nunca lo estuvo, en realidad.

\- **¿Ánimo para qué?** \- respondió Steven - **Casi ya no quedan gemas corruptas, Yellow Diamond es historia... e-ella se ha ido...** \- su voz se quebró - **y-yo...**

\- **Shhh... ya, ya... olvida eso.** \- mencionó la gema, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y acariciándolo - **No pienses en lo que dejamos atrás, porque eso es solo algo eventual. Piensa en lo que nos espera.**

\- **¿Y qué nos espera?**

\- **No lo sé. De hecho, jamás lo supe. A veces me gusta jugar con las fascinantes posibilidades y, ¿sabes? Está bien, por que sin importar lo que pase, seguiremos todos juntos en esto.**

Esta vez las delicadas manos blancas se dirigieron al rostro del hombre, el cual lucía desarreglado y estaba áspero al tacto, debido a la barba sin afeitar por varios días. Perla levantó la mirada de Steven a su nivel, encontrándose con unos ojos carentes de aquél brillo característico de antaño.

\- **Y quiero que nunca olvides, que en todo momento podrás contar con nosotras.** \- prosiguió Perla - **Yo siempre estaré aquí, para ti. Tú me enseñaste lo invaluable que es la familia, Steven. De no ser por ello, realmente no sé hasta qué momento habría podido hacer este trabajo.**

\- **¿Y ahora?** \- le cuestionó el híbrido, con una ligera huella de curiosidad en su voz.

\- **Ahora sé que esto es lo que quiero y disfruto hacer.** \- le explicó ella - **¿Y sabes por qué?**

El hombre solo se encogió de hombros.

\- **Porque sé que cada noche, aquí en casa, los cuatro nos reuniremos, tú y Amatista comerán algo mientras todos juntos platicamos sobre los acontecimientos del día, compartiendo momentos agradables y... hasta risas.** \- la gema dejó ir un suspiro - **Es algo tan maravilloso que hasta lo más terrible por lo que hayamos tenido que pasar queda opacado ante tal experiencia. Es... es un milagro. T-Tú eres nuestro milagro, Steven, un milagro de amor. Eres nuestra luz y nuestra esperanza.**

La gema se acercó más a él, quedando ambos con sus rostros separados apenas por unos centímetros.

\- **Por favor, no te apagues, mi niño lindo. Si necesitas dejar salir lo que sientes, hazlo. Yo lo tuve que hacer una vez,** \- Perla desvía la mirada por un segundo - **tras varios años de tratar de esconderlo. Eso no se lo deseo a nadie. Mucho menos a ti, mi niño.**

Finalmente, la gema le dio un delicado beso en los labios y le acarició dulcemente en la frente y el cabello.

Hace tanto que ellos no habían tenido este tipo de pláticas, ni ese nivel de interacción estilo madre-hijo.

Y sin embargo, todavía funcionaba tan bien como de costumbre. Steven comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

\- **Te prometo que todo va a estar bien.** \- concluyó Perla, abrazando al hijo de Rose como en aquellos días en los que era solo un niño inocente, dulce, y carente de total control sobre las habilidades heredadas de su madre.

\- **Muchas gracias... Perla...** \- respondió él.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos. Steven lloró durante todo ese tiempo, dejando fluir su amargo dolor.

Media hora después, el hombre bajó de su habitación y se dirigió al baño. Definitivamente le hacía falta arreglarse.

\- **Vamos a mejorar este cacharro.** \- se propuso a sí mismo.

Una ducha y afeitada después, nuestro héroe estaba ya cambiado, vistiendo unos casuales pantalones marrón claro, zapatillas y una camisa rosada de mangas cortas, con una insignia en forma de estrella acoplada al bolsillo de la camisa, con fines obvios. Los ambientes de la casa a su alrededor lucían muy similares a como siempre habían sido. Las mismas cosas en su mismo sitio. Actualmente podría ser el lugar con aspecto más anticuado de toda Ciudad Playa, pero para Steven aquello no era ningún problema. Quizá para _ella_ tampoco lo habría sido...

Y su buen ánimo se fue al tacho.

Steven necesitaba distraerse. Tenia que hallar el modo de sacarse a Connie de la cabeza, aunque fuera por un minuto o dos. El nostálgico ambiente de su casa claramente no le iba a servir para ello, así que tomando su teléfono, sus llaves y algo de dinero, el hombre de cuarzo decidió salir de la casa a dar una vuelta por la ciudad; dejando a las demás gemas seguramente atendiendo sus asuntos en el templo.

Steven dejó salir un pesado suspiro antes de abrir la puerta.

* * *

 **NA: Como podrán notar, este fic está compuesto de capítulos cortos. La historia es breve, pero contiene fragmentos de algunas otras en su interior.**

 **Sí, con ello quiero decir que Steven tendrá más sueños. Gracias por leer.  
**


	3. Cap 2: Ciudad Playa

**NA: A veces todo lo que nos hace falta es darle un par de vueltas a la manzana para recuperar el ánimo. Veamos cómo le va con eso a Steven.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Ciudad Playa**

Steven sintió la suave brisa del océano dar contra su rostro al salir de casa. Los ocasionales graznidos de las gaviotas eran lo único que se podía escuchar en el ambiente, además del sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la bahía. El hombre avanzó despacio por la cálida arena de la playa hacia las calles de la ciudad.

El viejo paradero, aquél lugar que solía situarse enfrente de la tienda de rosquillas, la cual ya no estaba allí, por cierto. Había cerrado hace años, por lo que nuestro héroe tenía que caminar un poco más para conseguir sus preciados dulces. El letrero del paradero eventualmente había sido reemplazado por uno nuevo, al haberse oxidado demasiado. Ahora era amarillo en lugar de azul. Las veredas también habían sufrido cambios, estando ahora mejor asfaltadas.

Moviéndose por el resto de la había, Steven se encontró con un puesto de hamburguesas. Él conocía bien esta tienda, pues era parte del legado de aquél puesto de papas fritas "Beach Citywalk Fries" al que solía acudir casi a diario. El nuevo puesto estaba ahora ocupando su lugar, el cual era administrado por Pedee y su familia. Curiosamente, él había sido el primero de los hermanos Fryman en sentar cabeza y formar un hogar, mientras su hermano Ronaldo se repartía entre un negocio similar y sus investigaciones paranormales. En cuanto al negocio de Ronaldo, se trataba de otra sucursal del mismo puesto de hamburguesas en otro punto de Ciudad Playa, aunque en un local más espacioso, comedor y con algunos empleados más trabajando en él.

Sí, Steven había llegado a enterarse de tantos cambios, aunque quizá un poco después de que estos se dieron.

Subiendo por la calle, se encontró con un bazar de gran tamaño. El comerciante en ella era conocido por vender de todo tipo de artículos, desde útiles de oficina hasta envases de plástico para uso doméstico o industrial, llegándole a hacer competencia en ello a muchos otros distribuidores y hasta al propio supermercado de la ciudad. El local que ocupaba también era uno familiar para el hombre de cuarzo. En él solía funcionar el arcade, el que solía frecuentar cuando era joven con algunos amigos y-... además de aquella vez en la que había llevado a las gemas a ese lugar, solo para que Garnet y Amatista hicieran destrozos y él terminase teniendo que realizar mantenimiento gratuito por una semana. Aquél solía ser un lugar con poca iluminación ambiental, siendo las pantallas y luces de los propios videojuegos la fuente principal de luz en él; ahora blancas luces fluorescentes iluminaban cada rincón del local, exhibiendo la mercadería en venta.

\- **¿Qué tal, Steven?** \- saludó atentamente el comerciante.

\- **Ah, buenas tardes, George.** \- respondió Steven del modo más amable que pudo, prosiguiendo su camino.

Más allá lo siguiente en reconocer fue el olor a pescado... a platillos a base de pescado y mariscos. Aquello tenía la firma de una familia en particular. Era un restaurante que de hecho ocupaba dos locales frente a la plaza. Tras un aparatoso accidente hace ya varios años debido a un inusualmente peligroso enfrentamiento en la playa, Jenny y su familia habían decido no volver a abrir "Fish Stew Pizza", sino dar un paso adelante y aperturar un restaurante más grande y de mayor alcance, además de situarlo en un lugar más céntrico. "Fish Stew Express", como ahora se llamaba, ya no servía solo pizza sino que manejaba un amplio repertorio de platillos a base de pescado y mariscos. El negocio fue un éxito, y rápidamente recuperaron lo perdido en el accidente y lo invertido en el nuevo puesto. Steven acudía al lugar de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando el tiempo no les alcanzaba para prepararse algo de almorzar.

Al principio Steven se había sentido mal por lo sucedido; pero al ver cómo se las arreglaron para convertir un incidente en éxito, se sintió de hecho agradecido con la enorme criatura que contuvieron ese día por haber tenido que caer justo sobre el puesto de pizza. Está por demás decir que tanto Jenny como sus hermanas eran ya bastante mayores ahora. Su morena amiga ya hasta tenía nietos, y un bisnieto en camino.

La plaza de la ciudad, alguna vez compuesta simplemente de una estatua del alcalde Dewey o de alguna de las Gemas de Cristal y de los jardines de flores alrededor, ahora tenía una gran fuente cuidadosamente iluminada. Alrededor de esta habían arreglos florales y varios juegos de agua con llamativas secuencias de luz y chorros de agua que bailaban al son de música relajante. Había bastante gente pasando por el lugar, las aceras estaban limpias y se mantenían así por personal de limpieza que siempre se mantenía cerca.

La ciudad había crecido bastante, ya no era de esos pueblos donde todo el mundo conocía a todo el mundo como antes.

Todo gracias al segundo alcalde en suceder a Bill Dewey. Las reformas que impuso sirvieron de mucho para impulsar el desarrollo comercial de Ciudad Playa, y de paso para atraer más visitantes. Actualmente, y si Steven no se equivocaba, estaban en el quinto régimen tras los tres periodos seguidos de gobierno por parte de Bill, conocido por la gente como el Quincenio de Dewey, "el que no sirvió de mucho pero en el que al menos vivimos tranquilos".

Dirigiéndose aun más tierra adentro, Steven llegó a la zona residencial. En este punto las calles eran sencillas y se veían pocos locales comerciales. Era el lugar con menos cambios en Ciudad Playa. Sin embargo, uno en particular era inevitable. En aquella esquina divisoria entre la zona residencial, el acceso hacia la plaza y la avenida que da hacia la playa, en donde alguna vez una pintoresca camioneta siempre estaba estacionada y un letrero luminoso con un elefante en él anunciaba el funcionamiento del autolavado "It's a Wash!"; ahora estaba una gasolinera. Aquello no era sorpresa, pues su padre había sido el primero en partir, después de todo.

El lugar era bastante simple, incluyendo algunos grifos de gas y/o energía eléctrica para motor, una estación de recarga de aire para neumáticos del cual los clientes podían dispensarse gratuitamente y una tienda en el interior. Dos personas trabajaban en él, ambos relativamente jóvenes, varón y mujer. En cierto modo le recordaban a Lars y Saddie, salvo porque en este caso el varón era el bajito y regordete, así como la chica era la alta y flacucha. Ellos parecían llevarse bien, aunque Steven nunca los llegó a conocer a fondo. Él prefirió no acercarse mucho a ese lugar tras reclamar propiedad sobre el depósito y demás pertenencias de su padre, y vender el local.

Aquél hombre de larga cabellera, gran sonrisa, cálidos abrazos e invaluables consejos ahora era solo un recuerdo, un recuerdo que lentamente iba nublándose con el pasar del tiempo.

Ahora que Steven lo pensaba, para lo único que esta salida le había servido era para darse cuenta de que, en cierta forma, él ya no pertenecía a este lugar. El pertenecía a la Ciudad Playa de hace varias décadas, aquél pequeño pueblo con las rosquillas, las papas, el arcade, el autolavado, las pizzas de pescado y los constantes esfuerzos del alcalde Bill Dewey por mantenerse en su cargo.

Si bien usualmente él había sido siempre alguien abierto, alguien que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa con los demás, el único que logró hacer que las demás gemas realmente socializaran con la gente a la cual protegían cada día; todo aquello cambió un funesto viernes, aquel día que el hombre de cuarzo echó al olvido y teme que salga de allí por sobre todas las cosas. Perla le había advertido sobre la corrupción de las gemas, y sobre cómo el psique era un factor causal en ello. El hijo de Rose simplemente no podía recordar lo sucedido ese día por nada en el mundo, porque si lo llegase a recordar una vez más...

Por ello se había desconectado de Ciudad Playa, por ello se había concentrado únicamente en las misiones y en contener las gemas corruptas que quedasen por delante. Y por ello, irónicamente, se había quedado atrapado en el pasado mientras huía de éste.

Por ello, su luz se había apagado.

 _Él_ ya no estaba, _ella_ ya no estaba, y gran parte de sus amigos tampoco. ¿Qué sentido tiene? ¿Cómo andar con la frente en alto cuando sientes que una parte de ti se está marchitando, quedándose atrás...? Las gemas son virtualmente inmortales. Steven no era una gema, simplemente. Él era en parte un humano, y al parecer el paso de los años comenzaba a afectarle. Su edad proyectada ya no se sentía la correcta. Cada año, el mundo a su alrededor perdía color. Cada día, él se levantaba de su cama con mayor cansancio.

Su humanidad se estaba muriendo, al igual que los demás ya lo habían hecho. Era su gema la que lo aferraba a la vida... o más bien, a una existencia que se iba tornando vacía.

Fue ahí cuando el hombre de cuarzo se encontró a sí mismo deseando que sus días en la Tierra estuviesen contados.

Sintiéndose abatido por la repentina maraña de hirientes pensamientos en su mente, Steven emprendió cabizbajo el regreso a casa.

* * *

 **NA: Y el tiro le salió por la culata, al parecer.**

 **Dios santo... ya vi el nuevo episodio 'Catch and Release' y, para serles honesto, prefiero a la Peridot de la primera temporada. Por mucho. Ahora, de la que fuera alguna vez fuese una técnico organizada y frívola solo queda una suerte de mascota. Tanto fanservice ya comienza a cansarme.**

 **Definitivamente esa no es la Peridot que pienso usar en ninguno de mis fics.**

 **En fin, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por leer.**


	4. Cap 3: El Viaje

**NA: Y volvemos a las secuencias de sueño, en las cuales Steven recordará involuntariamente más pasajes de su vida con Connie.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El Viaje**

 ** _"Por las noches en mis sueños puedo verte.  
Dormido vivo al fin un cuento de hadas  
que, aunque falso, es suficiente._**

 ** _No me importa cuanto duela despertarme,  
igual me duele todo  
y cada segundo del día estás presente."_**

 ** _Mundo onírico Nº 8691  
Secuencia: Recuerdo del 21/10/2018 a las 09:46pm_**

Era de noche en una gasolinera en las afueras de Ciudad Playa. Steven, Connie y los llamados por el joven "Chicos Geniales" habían salido a dar un largo paseo en auto. Pero ya no se trataba de aquél viejo vehículo del trabajo de Jenny, sino de un cómodo y espacioso Jeep rojo convertible, propiedad de Buck. Los chicos habían ingresado a la tienda del lugar a comprar unos bocadillos tras reabastecer al vehículo de combustible, dejando a Steven y Connie a solas en el asiento trasero.

\- **Y entonces...** \- intentó comenzar - **¿disfrutas la velada?**

Su amiga, ya una señorita, dejó salir algo de risas. - **Ja ja ja... Steven, ¡no son ni las diez de la noche! ¿Qué velada?**

\- **¡Era solo un decir! Je je...** \- se justificó un agraciado Steven.

\- **Pero... sí, todo ha ido genial hasta ahora.** \- respondió ella finalmente. - **Gracias por invitarme a salir. Siempre te las arreglas para hacerme pasar un buen rato.**

\- **¿Qué te puedo decir? Así soy yo.** \- dijo Steven con cierto orgullo.

Connie se recostó a su lado. La chica había empezado a hacerlo con cierta frecuencia, y aun así, Steven no había encontrado la oportunidad que buscaba... o quizá no era capaz de tomarla a tiempo, en realidad. De cualquier manera, el joven correspondió el gesto, tratando de hilar algo en su mente para dar el primer paso.

Sus ojos se distrajeron con el cielo nocturno, inusualmente poblado de estrellas gracias a las pocas nubes que habían cerca, y en la cima se inmolaba la luna llena, majestuosa y siempre presente, silenciosa espectadora; iluminando con su tenue luz el paisaje alrededor, así como el vehículo en el cual se encontraban y a ellos mismos, al estar la parte superior del vehículo expuesta.

\- **Qué linda noche, ya quisiera que en la ciudad se viera así.** \- mencionó de pronto Connie, como si hubiese estado pensando lo mismo que Steven.

\- **Lo sé, aunque verla contigo de algún modo lo hace todavía mejor.** \- añadió él **.**

\- **Ah, pues...** \- respondió la chica, visiblemente sonrojada por el cumplido - **gr-gracias, Steven. Qué lindo de tu parte.**

\- **¿Sabes? A veces quisiera que nunca dejáramos de vernos.** \- prosiguió Steven, esta vez lucía más pensativo. - **Es decir, después de lo de Yellow Diamond, sé que juntos somos imparables. Es genial.**

\- **Sí...** \- respondió ella con mejor ánimo - **Perla hizo muy bien al entrenarnos. Esa tirana nunca lo vio venir de nosotros...**

\- **Y menos fusionados en Stevonnie.**

\- **¡Puntos extra por eso!**

Ambos rieron un poco.

Y entonces sus manos se entrelazaron. Fue sin querer, pero nadie hizo nada al respecto.

 ** _"Me acuerdo de todo,_**  
 ** _la noche perfecta_**  
 ** _y en mi carro te miré a los ojos._**  
 ** _Sonreíste, ¡por fin te cogí la mano!_**

 ** _Llueve más de un millón de recuerdos juntos y me ciegan._**  
 ** _¡Yo te amo, amiga, tanto que me quema!"_**

Steven sintió sus mejillas arder con cada vez mayor intensidad, el calor comenzaba a expandirse rápidamente por su cuerpo. Por un momento creyó que iba a incendiarse espontáneamente, pero no fue así. Su respiración se hizo más lenta, induciéndole un estado de relajación sublime.

\- **Debo admitir...** \- declaró Connie - **que este verano en particular ha sido más intenso y emocionante que los otros. Mejor que haya sido así.**

\- **No estoy tan seguro.** \- Dijo Steven - **Ahora que la amenaza principal ya no está, las cosas podrían ponerse más aburridas. Solo queda ocuparnos de las gemas corruptas que quedan y ver cómo regresarlas a la normalidad. Al menos eso nos tendrá ocupados.**

\- **Realmente me gustaría ayudarles con eso.** \- manifestó ella de inmediato.

Steven volteó a verla a los ojos. Sí, la determinación brillaba en ellos. Él ya sabía reconocer muy bien ese brillo en esos ojos cafés, el mismo que se presentó cuando ella escapó de casa tan solo para acompañarlo a él y las gemas. En ese punto era imposible hacerle cambiar de parecer, y aquello le encantaba a Steven.

Él amaba todo de Connie: su belleza y esa pequeña cicatriz que le quedó en la mejilla, sus dones y carencias, sus virtudes y defectos, esos ojos cafés y su piel en un tono oscuro perfectamente equilibrado, su figura aparentemente frágil que ocultaba aquél espíritu guerrero en su interior, tan valiente, noble y admirable; que cuando salía a flote era capaz de lograr imposibles, o morir en el intento.

Y él anhelaba por sobre cualquier otra cosa el poder ser parte de ello por siempre. Le gustaba. Simplemente le gustaba ser Stevonnie, la experiencia que vivían producto de dicha fusión se le comenzaba a hacer algo ligeramente adictivo. Ahora comenzaba a comprender un poco mejor las reacciones de las gemas sobre ello. Quizá en realidad aquella sí era la variante gema de ese vínculo íntimo y carnal que podían tener los humanos. Para él tenía sentido, pero eso no importaba. Poseerlo, eso era lo que quería. Pero pese a todo, no se atrevía. Lo deseaba, casi con desesperación, pero siempre en el último momento algo le quitaba la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo; una espina hecha de pura incertidumbre, lacerando su corazón.

¿Qué tal si ella no pensaba lo mismo de él? ¿Qué tal si para ella ese vínculo especial no existía? ¿Qué tal si para ella todo lo acontecido no pasaba de ser algo anecdótico, de las cosas que uno suele hablarle a sus amigos más allegados o a sus nietos cuando envejece?

¿Qué tal si Connie no sentía lo mismo?

Después de todo, sus vidas eran diferentes, al igual que sus visiones y expectativas. Existía la posibilidad de ser... rechazado.

Existiese o no, nada preparó a Steven para lo que se venía a continuación.

\- **Y hablando de eso, acabo de acordarme de algo que te quería contar.** \- dijo Connie, separándose del abrazo.

\- **¿Ah sí?** \- preguntó Steven.

La chica asintió emocionada - **Adivina quién alcanzó una beca para ir a estudiar en Francia.**

Hubo un ligero momento de suspenso.

\- ... **¿Francia?** \- cuestionó Steven, sorprendido.

\- **¡Sí, Francia!** \- confirmó ella con una gran sonrisa - **¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que había postulado al examen ese para la beca de estudios en una prestigiosa universidad en París?**

\- **Ajá.**

\- **Pues logré ir a la oficina que me señalaron, rendí el examen ¡y aprobé! ¡Aprobé, Steven!** \- manifestó Connie, agitando los brazos al dejarse llevar. - **¿No es grandioso?**

No, no lo era. Era malo, muy malo. Una beca en el extranjero significaba algunos años sin verla. Eso no podía ser bueno, mucho menos genial. Podrían seguirse comunicando por teléfono o Internet, pero no sería lo mismo sin verla cada fin de semana, o pasar cada verano con ella. Además, con ello el riesgo de perderla aumentaba exponencialmente. Steven no conocía de mucha gente con la que Connie anduviese, pero ya podía sentir la paranoia y los celos consumiéndolo por dentro, como lenguas de fuego mezcladas con un ácido decenas de veces más fuerte que el de los ciempiés.

\- **Pues... ¿no crees que estás algo joven para viajar tan lejos?** \- mencionó Steven, aún a sabiendas de que nada serviría. No era como si quisiese interponerse en su progreso personal.

\- **Oh, por favor.** **Hemos lidiado con el Planeta Hogar, esto no es nada.** \- dijo ella, algo confiada - **Es decir, ya tengo 16 años, estaré bien. Además, hago esto porque en verdad quiero encontrar una solución para su problema con las gemas, pero para ello necesito investigar, y mucho. Ante cualquier cosa seguiremos en contacto, ¿sí? Te lo prometo.**

Steven solo miró al suelo, para responder finalmente un - **Sé que así será.**

Y cuando Steven pensaba en quizá decir algo más, un grupo de jóvenes se acercó trayendo bocadillos y una botella de gaseosa.

\- **Y bueno, ¿de qué nos perdimos?** \- preguntó Buck, con esos lentes oscuros tan característicos en él.

\- **No mucho.** \- respondió Connie alegremente. - **Veo que trajeron la gaseosa.**

\- **Y hay vasos para todos.** \- señaló Jenny, alzando los pequeños vasitos descartables.

\- **Perfecto, con eso tenemos suficiente para el camino.** \- concluyó Crema Agria, quien traía sus enormes auriculares colgando del cuello.

\- **Muy bien, suban gente.** \- indicó Buck. - **La noche es joven.**

\- **¡Si, señor!** \- añadió Connie - **Hay mucho que celebrar.**

\- **¡Ahora, ese es el espíritu!** \- vitoreó Crema Agria.

Steven solo pudo mirar como todos se entretenían platicando, mientras guardaba silencio. No sabía que decir, ni qué pensar. Lo único que sabía era que este podía ser el principio del fin.

Y el futuro solo lo confirmaría.

 ** _Fin de la Secuencia_**

* * *

 **NA: ¡Ayayay, Steven! Tuviste 3 años, hijo.**

 **Disculpen la demora con este capítulo en particular. Lo que tenía pensado escribir se me fue de un momento a otro, y tuve que reunir algo de tiempo para volver a plantearme el cómo plasmar lo que tenía planificado.**

 **Quizá se haya debido a que estuve entretenido con Android este fin de semana. Estamos tratando de desarrollar en equipo una app para Tracking y Control de Entregas, a fin de presentarla como proyecto de curso; así que estuve algunos días averiguando sobre algunas cosas que podría incorporar en ella, así como haciendo algunas pruebas. ¿Ya les comenté que me gusta programar? A veces me engancho con eso.**

 ** _"Y a veces significa a menudo."_** **~Perla**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	5. Cap 4: Dolor mutuo

**NA: Hemos llegado a las 500 visitas. Nada mal.  
**

 **Veamos como le va esta mañana a Steven.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Dolor mutuo**

El principio del fin... sí, eso había sido. Del fin que ya se había dado y cuyas consecuencias daban origen a su situación actual.

Steven abrió los ojos, encontrándose en su habitación nuevamente. El televisor se había quedado encendido y había una bolsa de papas tirada a un lado, a medio consumir. La habitación era iluminada en parte por el sol de la mañana y en otra por las imágenes del televisor. Lo que fuera que estuviesen pasando a esa hora, al hombre de cuarzo le traía sin el menor interés. Steven tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor. Al menos ahora era uno mucho más grande y bonito, pantalla plana de ultra alta definición, aunque no tuviese tantos canales. No le gustaba gastar mucho en cable.

Una lata vacía de cerveza reposaba tranquilamente sobre la mesita de noche. Steven la recogió y bajó hacia la cocina. Dejando el recipiente en el cesto de basura, abrió el refrigerador y tomó una lata nueva. En un plato ubicado un poco más arriba se encontraban un emparedado y una nota escrita a lapicero. La letra era sencilla de reconocer, por su paupérrima caligrafía.

 **"A ver si alguien compra más pan para los emparedados, estoy que me cago de hambre. PD: Te dejé uno por si acaso, Steven." ~ Amatista**

Steven leyó la nota para después comerse el emparedado de un bocado y cerrar el electrodoméstico. Parándose a un lado de la repisa donde suelen guardarse los utensilios de cocina, Steven abrió su lata y tomó un trago.

Era amargo, sí, amargo como su angustia. Frío y amargo como su destino; el que, le gustase o no, se había ganado él mismo. No era culpa de Connie por no haberlo amado... o quizá sí, pero eso nunca le constaría. Era culpa de él, de él solamente, por haber sido incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. Por no haber dicho, por no haber hecho, por no haber pensado... y por haber sentido, quizá, demasiado.

Curiosamente, esa era la parte más amarga de todo.

 ** _"Y entonces le dije a Rose: '¿Sabes? Dicen que el amor a veces es como una tortura', y ella me pregunta: '¿Es esto una tortura para ti?'. Yo fui honestó y le respondí así como que: 'Para serte sincero... sí, la verdad que sí.'"_**

Ahora Steven le encontró todo el sentido del mundo a ese pasaje de una vieja anécdota que le había contado su padre sobre aquél intento de fusión con la entonces presente Rose. Si bien Steven había tenido mayor éxito en los menesteres relacionados a romper imposibles, eso no le quitaba peso de encima. Esta seguía siendo una tortura, una tortura que se prolongaría por largos días, mientras él viviera y pudiese recordar. Era como si su propio consciente fuese el verdugo y se riera en su cara a cada momento, para luego ofrecerle un pañuelo para que se limpie las lágrimas, y después volverse a reír, cerrándose el ciclo vicioso.

Así podría seguir indefinidamente el asunto; pero por ahora, cerveza.

Otro trago amargo, aunque de algún modo Steven se había acostumbrado a ese particular sabor. No era tan malo del todo una vez habías tomado unas cincuenta latas o algo, tampoco era como si él llevase la cuenta de todo lo que tomaba en un mes. Bueno, Perla había cogido el vicio de fumar cuando las cosas se salían demasiado de control y no podía pensar con claridad. Entonces, tomar era su vicio para cuando él se sentía... miserable, abandonado, ahogado en un vaso de agua del cual irónicamente no podía y quería salir. O más bien, en una lata de cerveza. Sí, algo así. El agua no amarga, después de todo, más bien previene y alivia la resaca; y los años tras lo último que supo de Connie fueron como una resaca interminable. Ni las lágrimas de la fuente de su madre pudieron aliviar esa sensación.

Al menos la cerveza le ayudaba a olvidar las cosas, por un rato.

\- **No deberías tomar tanto, te hará mal al hígado.**

Steven alzó la vista para encontrar a Garnet recostada sobre el marco de la puerta. La usualmente frívola fusión lucía más distanciada de lo usual. Eso quería decir que el problema del hijo de Rose comenzaba a afectarle a las gemas. Eso era relativamente normal, siendo que ellos eran básicamente una familia pequeña, en la cual cualquier problema se hacía eventualmente evidente y todos eran arrastrados hacia el mismo.

Además de que Perla ya había hablado con él y de seguro fue a contárselo a Garnet de inmediato. Sí, eso suena a algo que ella haría.

\- **Es la primera del día.** \- se excusó el hombre.

\- **No será la última.** \- replicó la fusión, ajustando sus lentes oscuros.

\- **Creo... que no hace falta dar un vistazo al futuro para darse cuenta de ello, Garnet.**

\- **De cualquier modo, no me gusta verte en ese estado.** \- le aclaró ella - **Eso nos afecta a todos.**

\- **Sí, Perla ya me había comentado algo al respecto.** \- mencionó Steven, para después tomar otro trago.

Y otro.

Garnet interpuso su mano entre su boca y el agujero de la lata para impedirle seguir tomando.

\- **No puedes seguir haciéndote daño sin razón.** \- le aseguró, estando ahora en frente de él. Steven dejó la lata sobre la repisa.

\- **Y entonces, ¿qué, Garnet? ¿Qué hago?** \- le preguntó.

\- **Debes enfrentar tu situación con lo que tienes y salir adelante.** \- recibió de Garnet por respuesta - **Hallar el modo, como todos los demás.**

\- **¿Y crees que no lo he intentado ya?** \- interrogó Steven con una expresión entre muy seria y de absoluta exhaustión - **¿Crees que no me he cansado de buscarle una explicación a este embrollo** \- comenzó a alzar la voz progresivamente - **que no me haga sentir como un imbécil que no pudo siquiera decirle a una chica que ella le gustaba!?**

\- **Deja en paz el pasado, eso está hecho.** \- respondió Garnet, tratando de mantenerse seria - **Todos cometemos errores.**

\- **Ya he cometido demasiados errores, Garnet.** \- insistió él - **Estoy cansado...**

\- **Tienes a tus amigos, Steven. Nos tienes a nosotras. No necesitas cargar con ese dolor tú solo.**

\- **Ellos se quedaron en el pasado. Es más, YO me quedé en el pasado.** \- respondió el hombre de Cuarzo, señalándose a sí mismo - **Ya no reconozco a casi nadie en Ciudad Playa, es como ya ni siquiera perteneciera ese lugar. Me siento perdido, viejo, fracasado y... cansado. Estoy tan cansado...** **solo quiero que todo y todos me dejen en paz, para al fin poder descansar de una vez.**

Garnet se quedó en silencio, ambas mitades en su interior discutían sobre cómo manejar este asunto, sin poder llegar a un consenso.

\- **¿Cómo se supone que voy a luchar para seguir adelante si... n-ni siquiera estoy seguro de si quiero hacerlo? Ya ni tengo propósito.** \- concluyó un nuevamente deprimido Steven, con su mirada atrapada en la lata de cerveza al lado suyo, dejando salir un pesado suspiro.

Aquellas palabras le trajeron recuerdos a Garnet, recuerdos de días oscuros. Recuerdos de días en los que, sin importar con cuánta intensidad brillase el sol, un velo oscuro pareciera estar siempre presente sobre el Templo. Recuerdos de aquellos días tras la desaparición de Rose, quien había abandonado su identidad y su forma física para darle lugar a Steven.

Esas palabras ya las había escuchado antes. Perla las había dicho. Garnet estaba segura de que había sido esa misma oración al cabo de la primera semana sin su anterior líder.

Una pequeña lágrima estaba a punto de escapársele del ojo, cuando de la nada Steven lanzó una pregunta, como si hubiese adivinado lo que su anterior guardiana y ahora colega de equipo estaba pensando.

\- **¿Cómo hicieron para superar lo de mi madre? Nunca me contaron eso.**

Y había una razón para ello. Los sentimientos eran confusos, algunos de dolor, otros de rabia y alguno que otro de odio... odio incomprensible hacia ellas mismas, hacia Rose, hacia Steven, hacia todo. La impotencia de saberla perdida fue agobiante, y solo el pasar del tiempo pudo ayudar a cicatrizar las heridas; aunque quizá nunca lo haría completamente. De cualquier modo, era algo de lo que nunca quisieron hablar con él, por temor a herirlo.

Pero eso fue cuando él era un niño. Ahora aquél niño alegre y regordete ya no existía, y de hecho el hombre en frente de ella estaba pasando por la misma situación que todas ellas.

Quizá este era finalmente el momento.

\- **Nosotras...** \- empezó, quedándose atascada en la primera palabra.

Garnet siempre se había caracterizado por mostrarse fuerte e inmutable ante todo. Nada era capaz de vencerla finalmente, pues sus habilidades y su fortaleza emocional le permitían prevalecer todo el tiempo. Pero en este caso, la situación era distinta. Era, de hecho, su único mayor fracaso. El de las tres.

Y ella estaba por admitirlo.

\- **Nosotras nunca lo hicimos.** \- confesó la fusión finalmente - **Tuvimos que recurrir al paso del tiempo para olvidarnos de todo, pero aun así no fue posible. Luego, a medida que te fuimos conociendo mejor, comenzaste a llenar el vacío que dejó tu madre. Fuiste nuestro alivio, nos ayudaste a descubrir y dar lo mejor de nosotras mismas. Sin tu ayuda, jamás habríamos logrado llegar hasta aquí; y sin embargo... en cierta forma...** \- su voz finalmente se quebró - **e-el dolor todavía sigue allí. Perla siempre le reza a tu madre, con cierta convicción de que ella de algún modo logra escucharla, pidiéndole por ti, por tu bienestar. Cada vez que Amatista regresa a su fosa en la Guardería, lo hace para recordar aquél día en que Rose la encontró por primera vez. Y y-yo... yo le debo tantas cosas...** \- Garnet levantó sus manos para poder observar en sus palmas las dos gemas de granate en ellas - **ella hizo de mi un ser maravilloso, y a la vez soy consciente de que nunca alcanzaré su grandeza, pero... a-al menos nos dejó a ti... No nos dejes, Steven... por favor... te necesitamos, sin ti estaremos nuevamente tan desamparadas como aquella vez. El verte tan destruido me deja... sin fuerzas.**

Las lágrimas finalmente rebalsaron de sus lentes y comenzaron a caer por ambos lados de su rostro. Garnet comenzó a sollozar en silencio, mientras Steven se prestó de apoyo para que la fusión no cayese al suelo. Garnet se aferró desesperadamente del rizado cabello del hombre, como si temiera perderlo.

Como si de alguna forma lo viese venir, y quisiese evitarlo a toda costa.

Steven jamás se imaginó que las gemas que siempre lucían inalterables tuviesen que cargar con lo mismo que él. El apenas llevaba con ello unos días, y ya se sentía completamente vacío, ¡sin embargo ellas lo habían estado soportando por años!

¿O acaso en verdad él era lo único que había impedido que colapsasen hasta ahora?

Quizá por ello Perla siempre había mostrado reacciones tan conflictivas, o Amatista se sentía tan insegura de si misma cuando las cosas se ponían serias, y Garnet... quizá por ello usaba aquella habilidad obtenida por parte de Zafiro con tanta frecuencia. Ellas se sentían en incertidumbre, y aquello les daba temor.

\- **Ssh... ssh... ya, tranquila.** \- dijo Steven, tratando de aliviarla. - **No pienso irme a ninguna parte, eso no cambiaría nada. Ustedes han hecho tanto por mí, que por momentos a veces las di por contado. Sin embargo, veo que aun ustedes necesitan una mano, ¿no es así?**

Dejando a Garnet recostada contra la pared de la cocina, el hombre de cuarzo abrió el refrigerador un momento, tomando otra lata de cerveza.

\- **Tal vez seguir hablando de esto nos haga bien.** \- dijo Steven, para después ofrecerle la lata que acababa de tomar con una mano, mientras con otra recuperaba la suya.

La fusión observó el objeto en frente suyo por un momento, indecisa.

Sí, ella también lo quería. Necesitaba dejarlo salir, para después olvidarlo.

Lentamente su mano derecha se extendió hacia la lata, tomándola con delicadeza. El frío del material en esta le transmitió una sensación curiosa desde su gema al entrar en contacto con ella. Finalmente, con la otra mano la abrió, para dar el primer sorbo.

* * *

 **NA: No podías ser tan fuerte por siempre, Garnet. Y ahora Steven lo sabe.  
**

 **Cambiando los ánimos, ¿están listos para el episodio de hoy? Estoy seguro de que me voy a caer de la risa cuando vea a Garnet hacer lo del avance.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	6. Cap 5: La Despedida

**NA: Steven finalmente descubrió la otra cara de la moneda respecto a su llegada, o más bien, finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla de cerca. Pero ¿qué puede hacer él? Así son las cosas, ¿no?**

 **Bueno, es hora de otro sueño.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: La Despedida**

 _ **Te fuiste un viernes por la noche,**_  
 _ **me quitaste todo.**_  
 _ **Te perdí en mis manos,  
fue mi culpa y ahora sufro solo.**_

 _ **No entiendo a la vida.**_  
 _ **La vida me prometió estar contigo,**_  
 _ **¡y fue ella misma la que nunca va a dejarte estar conmigo!**_

 ** _Mundo onírico Nº 8691  
Secuencia: Recuerdo del 27/02/2019 a las 06:21pm_**

Este era el día. Quizá el peor día. No, claramente no era el peor, pero era _casi_ el peor. El peor era inmencionable, estaba prohibido, no podía recordarse. No debía recordarse nunca.

¡Maldito escritor que forzaba al pobre hombre a recordar tantas cosas!

Una fría mañana de febrero, nubes oscuras se posaban alrededor de Ciudad Playa, como si presagiasen un hecho funesto. Irónicamente, para la familia Maheswaran aquél no podía ser un mejor momento: Connie finalmente iba a embarcarse en su viaje hacia el futuro. París la esperaba, abriendo ante ella un sin fin de posibilidades. Todos estaban contentos por ella, en especial Perla, quien había desarrollado una especie de afecto maternal hacia la chica tras varios años de tenerla como aprendiz.

Mientras tanto Steven luchaba con los sentimientos encontrados que tenía.

Por supuesto que estaba feliz por ella, ¿cómo no estarlo? Pero con esa misma intensidad sentía miedo, miedo de que la distancia terminase de derrumbar todo, miedo de no poder recuperarla, y a la vez desdicha, vergüenza por seguir en el mismo lugar en donde había empezado, tras casi cuatro años de haberla conocido. Ese no era un buen ejemplo viniendo de un Universe. Su padre había logrado salir con un alien, algo completamente improbable por decenas de razones, ¡y por otra parte Steven no había sido capaz ni de declarársele a una chica!

\- **¿Estas listo para salir, Steven?** \- preguntó Perla de pronto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- **Sí, hermano. Hoy es el día.** \- añadió animosamente Amatista mientras jugaba con su cabello - **Oye... ¿estás bien?**

Ay, si la moradita supiera. Las gemas habían asumido por error que lo de esos dos niños no había pasado de ser nada más que una ilusión pasajera. Steven nunca había dicho nada... ¿Y si todos pensaban lo mismo? ¿Y si _ella_ pensaba lo mismo?

No, todavía quedaba una posibilidad, al menos, de confirmarlo o descartarlo.

\- **S-Sí, sí... no pasa nada.** \- respondió Steven.

\- **Esperen un minuto.** \- solicitó Perla - **Garnet. ¿Sabes si va a seguir haciendo frío?**

\- **Por aquí, seguramente;** \- respondió la fusión mientras ajustaba sus lentes oscuros - **pero parece que en el aeropuerto el tiempo estará mucho más despejado.**

\- **Entonces un abrigo ligero debería ser suficiente.** \- concluyó la gema alta y delgada - **No queremos que te resfríes, Steven. Ponte una chompa.**

El jovencito dejó salir un suspiro, - **Está bien, ya voy.** \- para luego subir las escaleras.

Amatista aprovechó el momento para acercarse a las demás y preguntar en voz baja. - **Oigan chicas, no sé ustedes, pero como que a Steven le sucede algo.**

\- **No lo sé, Amatista.** \- respondió Perla con un similar volumen de voz - **Quizá sea porque su amiga Connie está a punto de irse a un viaje largo, y no estará por un buen tiempo. Ese comportamiento es bastante habitual en humanos... no es como si nosotras no pudiésemos pasar por lo mismo. Después de todo, tantos años en la Tierra realmente nos han humanizado.**

Por alguna razón, ambas se voltearon seguidamente hacia Garnet. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, y su expresión completamente estoica. Lo que ellas no pudieron ver era la creciente preocupación en su interior.

Existía una posibilidad, una pequeña posibilidad de que esto pudiese tener consecuencias indeseadas en el futuro. Existía la minúscula posibilidad de que Steven les estuviese ocultando cosas sobre su situación con Connie.

Y vaya que debió haberle prestado mayor atención a esa posibilidad. Steven había alcanzando a oír su plática disimuladamente, pero pensó que lo mejor era mostrar un buen semblante y esperar a que sucediera lo mejor para todos. O al menos, lo mejor para _ella_.

Bajando las escaleras de modo en que sus pasos fueran bastante audibles, el joven híbrido se acercó a las gemas, vistiendo esta vez una chompa de color verde oscuro sobre su polo magenta, además de jeans gruesos y zapatillas negras. Las demás dejaron su discusión en donde se había quedado, acompañando a Steven hacia la puerta.

* * *

Unas horas después, ya estaban todos reunidos en el aeropuerto: el señor y la doctora Maheswaran, Greg, las gemas, Steven y finalmente Connie. Ella vestía un abrigo turquesa oscuro, pantalones mostaza y botas de gamuza color marrón.

\- **Estamos orgullosos de ti hija.** \- le dijo su madre.

\- **En verdad sabemos que llegarás lejos Connie, nos lo has demostrado a todos.** \- añadió Perla.

\- **Lo harás bien. Solo confía en ti misma.** \- le recomendó Garnet.

\- **Sí, ve y demuéstrales a esos europeos quién es Connie Maheswaran.** \- finalizó Greg.

\- **Gracias. Gracias a todos.** \- respondió una conmovida Connie - **No habría llegado hasta aquí sin su apoyo.**

\- **Connie,** \- dijo Steven, dando un paso al frente - **por favor cuídate mucho. Todos esperamos volver a saber de ti, y yo espero saber también... porque...**

\- **Descuida, yo volveré. Te lo prometo.** \- aseguró Connie, dándole un abrazo - **Y créeme que jamás defraudaría a mi primer y mejor amigo.**

 _¡Auch!_ Aquello se sintió mil veces más frío que aquella vez en la que unas estalactitas de hielo lo aplastaron completamente hace un año, enviándolo de forma traumática a su gema; y justo en el pecho. Resultaba que para regenerarse, el cuerpo de Steven tenía que _morir_. Steven había tenido que experimentar esa fría sensación de abandono absoluto en dos ocasiones, las cuales prefería no recordar.

Era oficial, ella pensaba lo mismo que los demás. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¿Acaso no era lo más obvio? Pero Steven había sido necio. Al menos sabía que ya ni hacía falta molestarse en intentarlo una última vez. Definitivamente ella continuaría su viaje por la vida, sin él.

\- **No te preocupes por mí, Connie.** \- respondió Steven con cierto aire de resignación, y el dolor punzante aún golpeando vivamente - **Yo siempre estaré aquí.**

\- **Eso lo sé, pero... tal vez sea momento de que tú también busques algo más que hacer con tu vida.** \- añadió ella, separando el abrazo. - **Es decir, ya Yellow Diamond no amenazará a nadie más, y en parte, eres humano. Tienes derecho a llevar una vida más humana, ¿no te parece?**

\- **Sí, ya veré qué hago.**

\- **Estoy segura de que lograrás cosas grandiosas, y no por ser mitad gema.**

\- **Gracias, Connie.** \- concluyó Steven - **Adiós, y buena suerte.**

\- **Oye,** \- respondió Connie con una risa nerviosa - **seguiremos en contacto. No hace falta despedirse de ese modo. Mira, nos escribimos en cuanto llegue a París, hasta te puedo enviar unas fotos. ¿Te parece?**

\- **Perfecto.** \- mintió el hijo de Rose. Él no quería que se fuera, pero tampoco era capaz de hacer nada.

\- _**Última llamada al vuelo 612 con destino a París. Pasajeros, por favor presentarse en la salida A3.**_ \- resonó en el lugar la voz del intercom.

\- **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.** \- dijo la chica, tomando sus maletas con bastante prisa - **Adiós mamá, adiós papá. Adiós señor Universe, adiós Chicas... Hasta luego, Steven.**

Todos respondieron a voz en cuello, incluso a Perla se le escaparon un par de lágrimas; pero eso no fue nada en comparación a Steven, quien apenas pudo levantar una mano y forzar una sonrisa mientras el dolor en su pecho se intensificaba más y más. ¿Cuántas sonrisas forzadas había mostrado ese día? El joven había perdido la cuenta.

El dolor seguía creciendo, y ahora sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Rayos, esto de fingir estar bien realmente podía ser agotador.

Connie finalmente se alejó hasta perderse en el mar de gente.

* * *

\- **Realmente espero que le vaya muy bien.** \- comentó Perla mientras el grupo conformado por las gemas, Steven y su padre salía del aeropuerto. Los Maheswaran se habían retirado por su lado.

\- **Yo quisiera ir a Francia también, y probar una de esas Fondieu.** \- añadió Amatista, sobándose el abdomen. - **¿Y tú, Steven? ¿Se te apetecería algún bocadillo?**

\- **Cierto, hijo, ahora traigo algo de efectivo.** \- mencionó Greg - **Si gustan podemos almorzar todos por aquí en algún restaurante.**

\- **Gracias Greg,** \- respondió Perla - **pero solo si Amatista no se pide el platillo más costoso del menú.**

\- **¡Oye!** \- se quejó la aludida.

\- **Ahora que lo mencionan,** \- respondió Steven finalmente - **creo que me caería bien un... u-un...**

El dolor punzante en su pecho, el cual nunca se había ido, se disparó en intensidad en aquél momento, fulminándolo. De un momento a otro, todo su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor por dentro, las energías se le drenaron rápidamente y no pudo terminar de responder antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

\- **¡STEVEN!** \- Aquél grito desesperado por parte de Perla fue lo último que el joven pudo escuchar antes de que su mundo alrededor cayera en absoluta oscuridad.

 ** _Fin de la Secuencia_**

* * *

 **NA: No pude evitar insultarme, me siento un pendejo forzando tanta depresión en el pobre Steven.  
**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	7. Cap 6: El Presente

**NA: Los sueños siguen poniéndose peores, pero ¿acaso la realidad le puede ofrecer un mejor panorama a Steven?**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: El Presente**

\- **¡Perla!** \- gritó Steven, abriendo los ojos y llevándose de inmediato la mano al pecho.

El dolor se había sentido tan real... el hombre de cuarzo juraría que todavía podía sentir ese inusual síndrome pre-infarto que había sufrido en aquel entonces.

Finalmente, Steven volvió a la realidad. Estaba sentado en su cama, con las sábanas revueltas y la luz del sol colándose por la ventana. De aquél dolor apenas quedaba una leve punzada en el pecho, que fue desvaneciéndose con rapidez hasta perderse completamente al cabo de unos segundos.

\- **Okey, no más bocadillos de medianoche por un tiempo.** \- dijo para sí mismo.

Poniéndose de pie, el hijo de Rose procedió a tender su cama para después cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

Aquella era una mañana bastante tranquila. Steven estaba de pie en el balcón de la casa de playa, observando el mar, la arena, las gaviotas y los demás animales alrededor; con un tetrapack de jugo de naranja como único acompañante. Así estuvo por algunas horas, no era como si tuviese mucho más que hacer. Eran tiempos lentos en cuanto a las actividades típicas de las Gemas de Cristal, y no había nadie a quien hablarle en Ciudad Playa. Steven había disminuido la frecuencia de sus visitas a la ciudad hace ya bastante tiempo, incluso antes de enterarse del fallecimiento de Connie.

Connie. ¿Por qué aquél nombre solo significaba desgracias para él? Steven extrañaba los días en que las cosas funcionaban y eran de otro modo. Esos tiempos en los que todo era sencillo, en los que lo más rescatable del día era algo nuevo que se había aprendido sobre amistad, familia, sentimientos o incluso el pasado de las gemas.

Nuevamente, esta era su vida. Así estaban las cosas. Eventualmente todo se estabilizaría y volvería a la normalidad, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

Es decir, eso era lo que siempre había pasado. Sin importar qué tan grande o pequeño fuese el problema, ellos hallaban el modo de resolverlo al final. Así es como siempre ha sido todo, mas ahora Steven sentía que iba a necesitar más que solo poner buena cara ante el mal tiempo para superar ese inexplicable desgano que lo superaba a cada instante. Era como si algo siniestro hubiese tomado por asalto las riendas de su destino, torciendo el camino hacia parajes inhóspitos, y robándole su felicidad.

El hombre siguió dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que terminó su jugo. Para ese momento, el Sol estaba en su punto más alto en el cielo. Steven pudo reconocer una silueta familiar acercándose por la playa. El color púrpura en general y la frondosa cabellera pálida en un tono lavanda identificaban con exactitud a Amatista, quien traía una bolsa consigo. Cuando ella finalmente subió las escaleras de la casa, se quedó mirando fijamente a su compañero de equipo por un rato.

\- **¿Bro?** \- saludó la gema.

\- **¿Cómo te ha ido, Amatista?** \- respondió Steven.

\- **Ah pos, más o menos. Como nadie me hizo caso con lo de los sándwiches, fui yo misma por el pan.** \- explicó Amatista, levantando la bolsa que sostenía en su mano derecha. - **¿Y tú qué te cuentas?**

\- **Aquí, solo, mirando el mar... otra vez.**

\- **Hmm... ya veo.** \- concluyó Amatista tras un breve silencio, para después ingresar a la casa.

Un par de minutos después, la misma gema volvió a salir al balcón, trayendo un sándwich de jamón y queso. Apoyándose en la baranda, ella disfrutó de su bocadillo.

\- **Y entonces...** \- dijo Amatista para reanudar la conversación - **¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy, grandote?**

\- **No lo sé.** \- respondió Steven - **No había pensado en nada últimamente.**

\- **Pues al parecer tendremos el día libre, así que podríamos ir al parque de diversiones ese... ¿Funland, creo? Hace tiempo que no voy, me gustaría ver qué hay de nuevo.**

\- **Nah, creo que ya estoy viejo para los juegos.**

Amatista no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa en cuanto escuchó esas palabras.

\- **¿¡QUÉEEE!?** \- dijo Amatista llevándose las manos a la cabeza - **Vamos, hermano. Nadie está viejo para estas cosas. Digo, ¿cuál es tu problema?**

\- **Me siento cansado, es todo.** \- respondió él con tranquilidad.

\- **Eh... como que tú has estado muy "cansado" últimamente.** \- observó la gema terrestre con un gesto de intriga - **¿Qué no duermes bien o algo?**

\- **Sí... s-sí duermo.**

\- **¿Seguro?**

\- **Sí, te digo la verdad.**

\- **Y entonces, ¿por qué estás así?**

\- **Bueno...** \- Steven hizo una breve pausa mientras pensaba en lo siguiente que iba a decir.

¿Qué podía perder con tratar de explicarle a ella también? Al menos esperaba no llegar a quebrarla como lo había hecho con Garnet.

\- **... e-es que creo que he llegado al punto en el que... me estoy arrepintiendo de algunas cosas.**

\- **Ajam... ¿cómo cuáles?** \- inquirió Amatista.

\- **Pues, por ejemplo...** \- explicó el hijo de Rose - **no haber podido salvar a las demás diamantes de la trampa que les había tendido Yellow Diamond, aun cuando lo habíamos descubierto con tiempo; o de no haberme inscrito a aquél concurso interestatal que hubo hace como 52 años, o de haber extraviado ese transmisor que me dejó Peridot antes de volver a casa...**

\- **Supongo que también te arrepientes de nunca haberle dicho nada a Connie.** \- agregó la gema.

\- **Sí... de eso también.** \- aceptó Steven - **Más que nada.** \- añadió en voz baja.

\- **Vaya, son muchas metidas de pata en el pasado, ¿no?** \- reconoció Amatista - **¿Pero a quién le importa? Oye, nosotros estamos aquí. Estamos bien, tenemos comida, subsidio estatal... ¿qué más puedes pedir? Lo importante es la salud.**

\- **Tal vez, pero de todos modos siento todos y cada uno de mis errores viniéndoseme encima ahora mismo.** \- explicó Steven con cierto aire de nostalgia - **Creo que me merezco todas estas desgracias.**

\- **Yaaaaaaaa... te deprimes hasta por nada. Disfruta lo que tienes, solo se vive una vez.** \- respondió Amatista despreocupadamente.

\- **¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que, aunque sabes que tienes mucho, sientes que en realidad no tienes nada? Porque yo me siento así ahora mismo.**

Amatista bajó la mirada. - **¿Qué no somos nada para ti?** \- preguntó.

\- **No, no... N-No es eso. Es solo que... siento que la necesito... otra vez.** \- confesó él finalmente.

Con eso todo le quedó claro a la gema terrestre. Amatista había sido la compañera de equipo más cercana a Steven, y quien se había hecho una idea más cercana a la realidad sobre el impacto que el distanciamiento con Connie había tenido en él. Debía admitirlo: en cierto modo, ella había llegado a despreciar a la humana a causa de ello. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Tampoco era su culpa, las cosas se dieron así simplemente. Steven estaba ahora solo, a la deriva, aún con un puñado de seres que lo querían y se preocupaban por él. Un sentimiento complejo, contradictorio y dañino.

Algo así como lo que ella había vivido durante los primeros años de su existencia.

\- **Sabes...** \- prosiguió Amatista - **me acabas de recordar mis tiempos en la Guardería, antes de conocer a Rose y las demás.**

\- **Cierto, nunca me comentaste qué sucedió ese día en el que te encontraron.** \- dijo Steven.

\- **Pues, fue así como que...** \- le contó ella, cruzando ambos brazos tras su nuca - **estaba metida en mi hoyo, muerta de miedo.**

* * *

 _En esos años todo había volado en pedazos por los aires. Mi escuadrón me había abandonado para desaparecerse, y no era sorpresa, de hecho nunca me tomaron en serio a causa de mi tamaño por defecto desde que fui creada; así que me quedé ahí, tirada como un trapo viejo, olvidada y sola. Aun cuando todos estábamos allí, yo me sentía sola. Casi nadie me dirigía la palabra, y no me sentía como ellos. ¿De dónde iba a sacar la convicción necesaria para servirle al Planeta Hogar si no tenía la más mínima idea de qué diablos era eso en primer lugar? A los superiores aquello les desagradaba de mí, y para mis compañeros era motivo de burla a mis espaldas, al igual que mi talla. Pinches huevones..._

 _Entonces, ese día yo seguía enrollada en posición fetal, con una enorme pila de escombros cubriendo casi toda la entrada, y pues... pucha, ¿así como iba a salir? Y eso solo me ponía más nerviosa. Pero lo peor fue cuando escuché ese portal de luz activarse. No lo había escuchado en lo que supongo serían años, y lo único que pude suponer era que venían a demoler el lugar o algo... o quizá reactivarlo, no tenía idea de quién había ganado la guerra en primer lugar, o de si esta en realidad había concluido ya, o cuándo la había hecho de ser así. Yo nomás guardé el mayor silencio del mundo._

 _Entonces escuché el nombre de tu madre: Rose._

 _Y te juro que la piel se me puso como de gallina. Viejo, ¡era Rose! La mandamás de los traidores, la que había hecho polvo incluso a los combatientes más formidables del mundo de las gemas. Supongo que ahora debe sonar raro, pero en aquel entonces yo pensé que estaba jodida. Me dije: "¡Esa tipa te va a matar! ¡Ya te cagaste!". Los nervios me superaron y creo que comencé a llorar, quizá por eso me descubrieron. Tu madre pidió ayuda para retirar los escombros, y cuando liberó totalmente la entrada se me quedó mirando. Yo entré en plan de "¡No me hagas nada, por favor! ¡Yo no se nada! ¡No hice nada!", y ella todo lo que hizo fue ofrecerme la mano._

 _Al principio no lo comprendí, tampoco lo que ocurrió después. Ellas solo... me dejaron ir. No me dijeron nada. Bueno, solo Perla hizo preguntas, ya sabes cómo es ella; pero en cuanto decidí seguirlas, pues, nadie me cuestionó. A lo mucho Garnet se ajustó los lentes, nada más._

 _Los primeros días fueron casi igual que en la Guardería: nadie me decía ni pío, y yo me sentía como la que sobraba en el lugar. Para colmo seguía siendo la más chata, ¡tsk!_

 _Pero eso cambió al cuarto día, cuando tu madre nos llevó a todas en una misión. Creo que era para acorralar a una gema corrupta que se les había escapado anteriormente o algo. Como sea, la cosa es que de pronto todas ellas me hablaron como ni nos hubiésemos conocido de toda la vida. Fue extraño, es decir, pasé de pronto de ser la ignorada a ser realmente parte del equipo y eso se sintió... se sintió tan bien..._

 _Cuando regresamos, las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas de días anteriores. No sé qué rayos les habría dicho Rose a las demás, pero después de eso finalmente Garnet decía algo para variar de vez en cuando, y Perla estallaba en sus monólogos aún en mi delante. Me tomaban en cuenta, y Rose incluso había tenido una plática personal conmigo para ayudarme a hacerme un espacio mejor en el equipo. Pero entre todas las cosas que me dijo ese día, hay una en particular que recordaría por siglos:_

 _- **Escucha, Amatista.** \- comenzó Rose, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la pequeña gema - **Aquí tendrás la oportunidad de dejar tu pasado atrás, de decidir quién eres. Déjame explicarte. En el régimen del Planeta Hogar, todas las gemas son creadas bajo un tipo específico, con una función predefinida. Esa función es una y una sola, y a lo largo de su existencia cada gema cumplirá con su rol asignado, sin oportunidad alguna de cambiar ese destino. Aquí en la Tierra, sin embargo, las cosas son distintas. Aquí, Amatista, hay vida. Los seres que existen en ella también son de tipos y clases específicas, pensados para suplir funciones para las cuales han ido adaptándose con los años... pero la diferencia está en que ellos pueden cambiar. Cada ser que vive en este lugar es parecido a sus semejantes, y a la vez, un ser completamente distinto. Cada uno tiene la oportunidad de autodescubrirse y crecer a base de su experiencia. No hay límites para lo que quieren ser, y mucho de ellos han logrado cosas inimaginables gracias a ello. Ahora, tú tienes esa oportunidad. Eres libre, Amatista, libre de ser quien realmente quieras ser, y no quien se supone que debas ser. Eres distinta a otras Amatistas, eso es cierto, pero no veas ello como una debilidad, porque no hay ser más virtuoso que aquél que logra sacar provecho aún de sus desventajas, superando sus propios límites. Esta vida es una sola, mi pequeña gema, una sola oportunidad. Y es el regalo más preciado que una puede tener. ¿Entiendes eso?**_

 _- **Yo...** \- respondió la gema terrestre con cierta inseguridad - **c-creo que sí.**_

 _- **Descuida. Tu nueva vida apenas está empezando. Con el tiempo irás entendiendo mejor como funciona todo, y nosotras estaremos más que encantadas de apoyarte con lo que haga falta. Yo siempre estaré aquí para hablar contigo de lo que gustes, y...** \- la líder se inclinó un poco para darle un beso en la frente a la gema púrpura - **bienvenida a las Gemas de Cristal.**_

 _- **Gracias... Rose.**_

* * *

\- **Y pos, como reza ese dicho: "El ayer es historia, el futuro es incierto... pero el hoy es un regalo. Por eso se le dice Presente".** \- terminó Amatista con su relato.

\- **Interesante frase. ¿De dónde la sacaste?** \- preguntó Steven.

\- **De una película, creo.** \- le respondió - **E-El punto es... descuida, ahora estás hecho mierda, pero seguramente se vendrán días mejores. Mientras estemos vivos, habrá una oportunidad. O quizá algo de trabajo, porque ya estoy medio que me pudro del aburrimiento, te juro.**

Steven dejó salir unas risas. Amatista no lo podía creer. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no habían escuchado a Steven reír? Bueno, no eran las carcajadas de antaño pero eran un buen comienzo. - **Ya lo creo. Quizás... lo mejor sea dejar el pasado atrás.**

- **Has de tripas corazón y olvídala, hermano.**

- **Sí, eso.**

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio contemplando las olas, rompiendo lentamente contra la bahía, dejando fluir una melodía que solo quienes vivían cerca del mar eran capaces de llegar a apreciar. El hijo de Rose jugueteó un rato con su envase vacío.

\- **Oye.** \- habló Amatista.

\- **¿Sí?** \- respondió Steven.

\- **¿Se te antoja un emparedado?**

\- **Hmm... pues claro.**

Tras esto, ambos entraron a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

 **NA: Disculpen la demora, esto se me hizo más trabajoso de lo que esperaba, y además las cosas se complicaron un poco en la oficina.**

 **En fin, después de tanta caída, la verdad es que a Steven le hacía falta algo de consuelo que al final sirviera de algo. Él lo necesitaba... o mejor dicho, lo va a necesitar.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por leer.**


	8. Cap 7: Punto de Quiebre

**NA: Así como cuando sentimos que no podemos más, aquello es señal de que estamos más cerca de alcanzar lo que con tanto ahínco hemos perseguido; cuando las cosas parecen mejorar en medio de la tormenta, aquello puede significar una de dos cosas: o hemos encontrado una salida, o lo peor apenas está por venir.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Punto de Quiebre**

 _- **Has de tripas corazón y olvídala, hermano.**_

Definitivamente eso era algo mucho más fácil de decir que hacer. Toda esa semana Steven había estado recordando eventos en sueños, pasajes breves cristalizados en su memoria, y todos relacionados con _ella_ ; siendo cada uno más hiriente que el anterior. ¿Por qué no podía controlarse? ¿Acaso no era su subconsciente capaz de entender que evocar su imagen solo le haría más daño?

De cualquier forma, tras un inusualmente alegre día con Amatista, Steven se sentía honestamente exhausto, por lo que en cuanto se echó en su cama se olvidó de todo lo que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza tras volver a casa.

Craso error.

* * *

 ** _Mundo onírico Nº 8691  
Secuencia: Recuerdo del 13/01/2025 a las 08:36pm_**

Un joven Steven se hallaba nuevamente en el aeropuerto. Por supuesto que el lugar lucía un tanto distinto, habían pasado casi 6 años desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Hablando de ello, ¿qué rayos hacía él allí?

Oh, claro, esperarla a _ella_.

Connie había avisado que ese día vendría a pasar unas semanas de vuelta en casa de sus padres, trayendo algunas cosas, buenas noticias, y lo que según ella sería una "sorpresa". Esto solo ponía más nervioso a Steven. ¿Qué podría estar trayéndose la jovencita entre manos?

\- **_Atención, el vuelo 483 proveniente de París desembarcará en unos momentos._** \- resonó en el lugar la voz del intercom.

Fue entonces cuando Steven reaccionó, tomando conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lo que no debía recordarse... ¡No podía ser! ¡No le podía estar pasando esto! ¡NO AHORA!

¿¡Por qué diablos se sentía todo tan real!? ¿¡Por qué el pellizcarse como un demente no funcionaba!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

El joven híbrido entró en pánico, aun cuando por fuera los eventos de aquél día proseguían tal como el siniestro destino los había hilado, incluyendo sus propias acciones. Steven estaba atrapado. Ahora tendría que revivir la última vez que vería a Connie. ¿Podría enfrentarlo una vez más? ¿O acaso este sería en verdad su fin?

No, eso fue hace mucho. No puede importarle, ya no puede importarle. No puede...

Forzando una distorsión en sus recuerdos, Steven tragó saliva. Eso no había sucedido aquél día.

Los demás también estaban presentes, incluyendo a un ahora más canoso Greg, los padres de Connie y finalmente las gemas, quienes sobra decir que lucían como siempre. Los minutos pasaron con suma lentitud, con todos a la expectativa del retorno de la joven de piel morena.

Y el momento llegó. Steven sudaba frío. Para colmo Connie sería de las últimas en bajar, pero aquello no era el verdadero problema.

Era su acompañante.

Piel pálida, bastante alto y algo flacucho, con lentes ligeramente oscuros. Cabello castaño un tanto claro de corta longitud. Ojos azules, pero fuera de ello, ordinarios. Vestimenta un tanto casual.

Y venían tomados de la mano.

Quienes la esperaban se quedaron sin palabras. ¿Así que esta era la sorpresa? Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su madre.

\- **¡Hija! ¡Bienvenida!** \- exclamó la doctora Maheswaran mientras corría al encuentro de su hija. Los demás se acercaron más despacio.

\- **¡Mamá, no sabes cuánto te extrañé!** \- respondió Connie - **¡Los extrañé a todos!...** \- voltea - **Steven...**

El joven de cuarzo no dijo nada.

\- **Steven... mírate.** \- dijo Connie en un tono más relajado mientras se paraba en frente suyo. Su acompañante observó esto con cierta atención. - **Pareciera que no has cambiado nada. ¡Qué genial! Oye, sé que tengo _mucho_ que contarte; pero tú descuida, tenemos tiempo más que suficiente para ponernos al día.**

Steven hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para asentir lentamente.

\- **Entonces... él es...** \- cuestionó Perla con una duda más que notoria en su voz.

\- **Oh, claro.** \- reaccionó la joven - **Muchachos, les presento a Richard. Es mi novio.**

\- **Oh santo cielo, hija. ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado ya?** \- preguntó su madre.

\- **Bueno... sí.** \- tomó Richard la palabra - **Bastante, considerando que nos conocimos en segundo ciclo.**

Segundo ciclo. Eso no era ni un año. Ni un año se había tardado en olvidarlo.

\- **Pues nos alegra verte de vuelta por aquí, hija.** \- comentó su padre - **Si gustan podemos seguir esta conversación todos en la casa.**

\- **Ah, claro, por qué no.** \- aceptó Greg.

\- **¿Me ayudas con el equipaje, cariño?** \- le pidió Connie a su actual pareja.

\- **Yo estoy aquí para lo que quieras, corazón.** \- respondió él, con un ligero gesto de complicidad.

Y luego se besaron, en frente de todos.

Fue algo pequeño, apenas pasó de un pico, pero era más que suficiente evidencia. Esto no era un mal chiste.

En todo ese rato, y para el desconocimiento de todos, Garnet no despegó la vista de Steven, manteniendo sus tres ojos clavados en él. La fusión tenía un mal presentimiento, y los presagios de su visión futura solo alimentaban sus preocupaciones.

* * *

Ya en casa de los Maheswaran, todos se hallaban conversando más tranquilamente. El tal Richard había resultado ser un sujeto bastante agradable, y no parecía incomodarse con la extraña apariencia de las gemas. Aquello era un muy buen punto a favor.

Steven mientras tanto había salido a la calle a conseguir refrescos para los demás, tratando de mantener la compostura en todo momento.

¿Qué rayos hacía comprándole refrescos? ¿Acaso no veía lo que estaba pasando? Mas Steven se rehusaba a ver la realidad. No la negaba, pero tampoco quería enfrentarse a ella. La verdad era que él solo deseaba una excusa para irse de allí.

Toda una vida en sus mejores años tirada al olvido del modo más descarado. Ahora, él estaba solo. El híbrido no podía creer lo que había presenciado, en especial aquél beso.

Sí, ese beso volvió a repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta desorientarlo.

Tenía que aceptarlo. Eso era todo. Si alguna vez Steven pensó que las cosas podían arreglarse, ahora estaba más que claro que eso no iba a ser así.

El hijo de Rose pudo sentir las lágrimas luchando por salir, sus piernas perdiendo fuerza, su estómago retorciéndose, su corazón compungiéndose y encogiéndose hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una nuez. Llanto, dolor y amargura, mezclándose en su interior, destruyéndolo de manera fulminante tal como lo había venido haciendo desde hace años, solo que ahora todo era millones de veces más intenso y la incertidumbre ya no formaba parte de la combinación.

De pronto su corazón no pudo soportar más experiencias amargas, pero en lugar de colapsarse comenzó a jugar con ellas. Con la nueva mezcla de emociones y aquél ingrediente faltante, la suma de las experiencias anteriores más esta produjo un resultado inesperado. Lentamente, sus puños fueron cerrándose hasta triturar las monedas y el efectivo. Sus lágrimas se sofocaron. Su mirada cambió, perdiendo el ya escaso brillo en sus ojos que había resguardado su poca esperanza. Sus mandíbulas se apretaron con fuerza hasta producirle una sensación dolorosa.

Algo dentro de él cambio en ese momento. Connie dejó de ser aquella dulce niña de piel morena que tantas veces le había robado suspiros, para convertirse en la razón de sus amarguras: una persona despreciable, merecedora de nada más que el peor de los infortunios y una muerte lenta y horrible. Steven hizo de todo por ella, jamás la abandonó, juntos hicieron el mejor equipo y formaron parte de algo sumamente maravilloso, más allá de cualquier experiencia que este mundo pudiera ofrecerle a un mortal. ¿Y qué hizo _ella_? Tiró todo al tacho como si nada hubiese pasado, jamás valoró nada de lo que Steven hizo y actuó con el mayor cinismo del mundo aún en su despedida; porque aquello había tenido que ser cinismo, no había forma de que Connie hubiese sido TAN ciega. No, no la había. Y todo para ir y revolcarse con el primer pelele que se encontrara en Europa. Esa había sido su forma de retribuirle todo.

Maldita Connie. Sí... ¡Mil veces maldita!

Y sin embargo Steven tan solo quería huir, quería olvidar todo... arrancarse de la cabeza todo lo relacionado con _ella_ , y con todos los demás también. ¡Al diablo lo que cualquiera de ellos pudiera pensar!

No quedaba esperanza. Tampoco quedaba más de aquél Steven que todos conocían.

Su incertidumbre se había convertido en angustia.  
La angustia, en dolor.  
El dolor, en desesperación.  
La desesperación, en rabia.  
Y la rabia, en odio.

Ahora tan solo quedaba odio.

Ese odio irracional hacia todos y absolutamente todo consumió rápidamente su ser. Como resultado, en la gema de cuarzo en su abdomen se comenzó a manifestar una mancha oscura que brotó de su centro, dejando salir de ella una serie de venas negras que se propagaron rápidamente por su cuerpo.

Steven llegó a un punto en el que dejó de luchar contra aquél pulso que se apoderaba de su conciencia y de sus sentidos. Una vez más, había sido tan solo un títere. Un títere de un universo siniestro que siempre se las arreglaba para alcanzar sus retorcidas intenciones. Y si éste tanto quería hacer de él un monstruo, eso tendría.

Pero a cambio, ese monstruo le quitaría tantos títeres al universo como le fuera posible, por los medios necesarios.

 ** _Fin de la Secuencia_**

* * *

 **NA: Y así llegamos al clímax de la historia. Por cierto, ya estamos en los últimos capítulos. ¿Qué? Les dije que este sería un fic corto.**

 **¡Bestia! ¿Tan rápido pasaron dos semanas? Disculpen la ausencia, resulta que los fines de mes en el área de Mesa de Ayuda son bastante agitados, y me tuve que quedar un par de horas extra, eso sin mencionar que ya voy a mediados de ciclo. Afortunadamente, también tengo fragmentos escritos de los capítulos restantes, de modo que terminarlos me debería tomar menos tiempo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	9. Cap 8: Agonía

**NA: Dicen que solo cuando tocamos fondo es cuando logramos descubrir lo mejor que hay en nosotros. Lo que no nos dicen, es que también existe la posibilidad de que en lugar de eso nos encontremos con lo peor que podemos ser.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Agonía**

 _Pitido agudo. Molesto. Muy molesto._

 _Dolor. Dolor insoportable. Viene del abdomen. ¿Por qué duele?_

 _Manos tiemblan. Piernas se adormecen. Algo malo sucede._

 _Estaba soñando. Era un mal sueño._

 _Era el sueño._

 _Levantar sábana cuesta trabajo. Pensar cuesta trabajo. Todo cuesta trabajo._

 _Venas negras. Esto es malo._

 _Me corrompo._

 _Medicamentos. ¿Dónde están?_

 _Caer de la cama no sirve de mucho. Al menos es algo._

 _Sacar cajones de forma desesperada solo tira las cosas al piso. Medicamentos deben estar ahí._

 _Solo hay cosas que no son medicamentos._

 _¡Necesito medicamentos ahora! ¡La corrupción empeora!_

 _La vista se nubla. El tacto se entumece. El oído se deteriora._

 _Eso no me puede volver a pasar. No... puede..._

 _¿Dónde... están... gemas...?_

 _Estoy... muriéndome..._

 _Ropa... aprieta... mucho..._

 _Me... so-foco..._

 _Frasco... blanco... ¡Medicina!_

 _Debo... tomar..._

 _Dedos... ne-gros... no... a-yudan..._

 _A-plas-té... fra-sco... Tra-gar... to-do..._

 _Es... tar-... de... Es..._

 _ ***THUD***_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _Perdónenme._

 _..._

 _Nunca quise hacerles esto._

 _Nunca quise convertirme en esto._

 _Pero supongo que esto es lo que soy ahora._

 _Soy caos, soy rabia, soy dolor. Soy una abominación._

 _Me he convertido en algo colosalmente monstruoso, y la vez, me he reducido a nada._

 _..._

 _Esperen... estoy pensando. Otra vez puedo pensar._

 _¡Los medicamentos funcionan!_

 _El dolor disminuye._

 _Mi vista regresa._

 _Mis manos recuperan su forma y color._

 _Creo que estoy a salvo, por el momento._

 _Ahora tan solo me duele el corazón._

 _Quizá luego también el estómago, por haberme tragado hasta el desoxigenador._

 _..._

 _Sin embargo, estoy tan cansado..._

 _El velo del sueño me envuelve con cierta melancolía._

 _Necesito descansar._

* * *

Oscuridad, un frío vacío a su alrededor que se esparce hasta hacerse omnipresente, alcanzando aún dentro de él.

Steven estaba absolutamente exhausto. No le quedaban fuerzas aún para procesar lo que le había sucedido, ni para renegar a causa de tantos malos recuerdos. Todo era tan frío y desalentador como la muerte misma. Incluso podría jurar que no había logrado sobrevivir, de no ser porque no sentía su cuerpo desintegrándose. Eso era señal de que al menos algo dentro de éste todavía funcionaba.

En el interior de la casa de playa, más allá de toda percepción del ahora inconsciente Steven, el hombre yacía tirado en el suelo. Su apariencia había cambiado, regresando a la que había tenido en aquél entonces. Algunas manchas oscuras todavía quedaban en su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo, las cuales se iban desvaneciendo muy lentamente. A su alrededor había variedad de cosas tiradas y ralladuras que parecían haber sido hechas por enormes garras, así como su frazada, tendida a medias sobre él. Todo esto en el primer piso. En algún momento de su frenesí debió haber caído, pues nunca pusieron una valla o algo, después de todo.

Y así como el caos se había desatado, se desvaneció. Nuevamente el silencio se adueñó del lugar. Un silencio funesto, como aquél que queda tras un entierro, cuando ya nadie queda para contemplar con ojos apagados la lápida del difunto.

Tras un buen rato, algunas imágenes regresaron a su mente. Imágenes borrosas, ininteligibles. Fragmentos obtenidos por el ínfimo hilo de consciencia que le había quedado tras su transfiguración años atrás. Tantos daños causados, tanta confusión, sufrimiento y desesperación en los rostros de sus seres queridos, así como la lenta agonía antes de la primera vez en la que experimentara el colapso de su forma física y el regreso a su gema.

Finalmente, todas esas visiones se deshicieron tras un rojizo cielo de atardecer y un avión alejándose a la distancia, antes de que todo volviera a oscurecerse.

* * *

 **NA: Esto iba a ser parte del siguiente capítulo, pero decidí extenderlo un poco y ponerlo por separado. De ahí el que haya salido algo corto.  
**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	10. Cap 9: Resiliencia

**NA: De acuerdo, no esperaba demorarme tanto con esto, pero dado que me transfirieron al área de Mesa de Ayuda funcional, ubicada en la red de nuestro cliente, ya no dispongo de acceso a FanFiction durante horas laborales (la pinche red no deja entrar más que al buscador de Google y páginas de Microsoft, lo cual me resulta totalmente inútil hasta para trabajar, de hecho). Ahora en verdad siento las horas muertas, aunque esta semana ha estado algo agitada. De todos modos, han habido espacios libres en los que me hubiera gustado poder avanzar con el fic, además del reboot de "La Gran Búsqueda". Lo único que pude hacer para no aburrirme fue consultar documentación de los sistemas bajo nuestra jurisdicción, en busca de algo quizá útil para futuros casos que atender.  
**

 **En fin, mis disculpas por ello.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Resiliencia  
**

\- **¿Steven?... Steven, ¿estás bien?** \- se escuchó una voz femenina en la oscuridad.

\- **Hmm...** \- respondió el hijo de Rose, abriendo lentamente los ojos - **¿q-qué pasó?...**

Tan pronto la somnolencia se disipó lo suficiente, Steven pudo ver que se encontraba en la sala, y que Perla y Amatista se encontraban frente a él.

\- **Bueno, estábamos saliendo del templo y así nada más te encontramos aquí tirado.** \- explicó Amatista.

\- **Además del desastre que está hecho el lugar ahora mismo.** \- añadió Perla, señalando la sábana y los objetos tirados en el suelo. - **¿Y qué son esas marcas?**

\- **No sé, pero como que se me hacen familiares.** \- respondió Amatista con un ligero gesto de intriga - **¿A ti no?**

Perla se llevó la mano al mentón un momento. Además de lo conocidas que le resultaron también dichas marcas, notó cómo Steven comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

\- **¿Sucede algo, Steven?** \- inquirió la gema.

\- **Eh... No, no... supongo que mis pesadillas siguen empeorando.** \- respondió el híbrido con cierta inseguridad en su voz. - **Hasta me caí de la cama esta vez, al parecer.**

\- **Eso no explica que objetos normalmente guardados en tu cajón aparezcan aquí desparramados,** \- replicó Perla - **y mucho menos las marcas en el piso.**

Se le había olvidado lo precisa y observadora que podía ser Perla a menudo.

\- **Vamos viejo. Puedes contarnos qué pasa.** \- le pidió Amatista.

Steven dejó salir un suspiro. - **Vale, quizá tuve _esa_ pesadilla otra vez.**

\- **No hablarás de aquél... incidente, ¿v-verdad?** \- preguntó la pálida gema, esta vez con su voz también vacilante. Le constaba trabajo creer que él hubiese tenido _ese_ sueño, que hubiese recordado _ese_ fatídico día. Tampoco podía creer lo que había acontecido en aquel entonces, mucho menos lo que sucedió después. Incluso a ella le había tomado trabajo recuperarse del trauma.

Aquél trauma de haber tenido que neutralizar a una corrupta gema de cuarzo que tantas veces hubiera tenido que proteger, aún a costa de su vida, en el pasado. Aquella ocasión en la que tuvo que herir al niño que le había dado significado a su existencia, a su Steven.

El silencio que se presentó ante la ausencia de una respuesta verbal se hizo incómodo en poco tiempo.

Sin ganas de seguir hablando del asunto, Steven se puso de pie, recogió las cosas en la sábana y comenzó a subirlas de vuelta a su habitación.

\- **¿Steven? ¡Steven, responde a mi pregunta!** \- demandó la más alta.

\- **Estaré bien, en serio.** \- respondió el hombre, casi a regañadientes.

\- **Hmm... ¡Oye Steven!** \- llamó Amatista su atención.

\- **¿Qué?** \- respondió él con desgano sin detenerse.

\- **¿Desde cuándo luces más joven?**

Fue ahí cuando Steven se dio cuenta de los cambios en su apariencia. Con razón Perla se había puesto tan insistente con la pregunta.

\- **¿Ah?... Yo... bah, lo arreglo después.**

El hombre de cuarzo se perdió de vista y se lo pudo escuchar guardando las cosas en su sitio, mientras las dos gemas se habían quedado en la planta inferior.

\- **Hugh... esto no nos llevará a ningún lado.** \- pensó Perla en voz alta, volteando hacia otro lado.

\- **Meh, ya se le pasó ¿no?** \- dijo Amatista - **Nomás limpiemos esto y asunto arreglado.**

\- **Para ti es fácil decirlo.** \- replicó la gema pálida y larguirucha - **Seguramente no piensas arreglar el piso.**

\- **Nope.** \- respondió con desvergonzada simpleza la gema bajita y regordeta.

* * *

Aquella mañana se sintió más que extraña, con todos en casa incapaces de decir una sola palabra sobre lo acontecido a primera hora. Era como si sintiesen un petrificante miedo de tan solo pensar en mencionarlo. Es más, muy poco habían dicho las gemas en general. Garnet no abrió la boca en absoluto. En el almuerzo las cosas tampoco cambiaron, era como si de pronto hubiesen regresado a esos años que tanto trabajo les había costado a todos dejar atrás.

Steven hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar su apariencia actual, aunque aquello le costó mucho más trabajo del que esperaba. Tras el almuerzo y ya de vuelta en su aspecto habitual, Steven volvió a prepararse para salir. Perla estaba sentada en el mueble leyendo el periódico, Amatista se puso a matar el tiempo golpeando repetidamente una pelota atada con una banda elástica a una raqueta, y Garnet se quedó recostada en la pared, inmóvil.

\- **Bueno chicas, voy a...** \- comenzó Steven, interrumpiéndose al notar la desorientada expresión en todas ellas. A excepción de Garnet, en cuyo rostro era casi imposible identificar gesto alguno. - **eh... B-Bueno, ya vengo.**

La puerta se cerró, mas ninguna de las tres restantes supo cómo reaccionar ante ello.

* * *

Steven se desplazó por la playa, incapaz de sentir completamente la reconfortante calidez de la arena en sus pies, dado lo cerrado de sus zapatos. Luego llegó al asfalto, esta vez el calor del asfalto si traspasó la suela de su calzado. Steven se dirió a una fuente de soda en el centro de la ciudad. A esa hora algo de gente transitaba por el lugar, aunque no era mucha, debido a lo excesivamente asoleado que aún estaba.

El hombre de cuarzo pidió un batido bien frío para hacerle frente al clima, y ordenar sus ideas mientras consumía su bebida.

Sin importar cuántas veces intentara olvidar todo lo sucedido, aquél fantasma del pasado parecía regresar eventualmente, persiguiéndolo sin descanso. Era como si Connie en verdad se la hubiese tenido jurada. Y aunque a estas alturas toda esa rabia se había esfumado para siempre, las cicatrices habían quedado. Ahora tan solo era un dolor sordo lo que podía sentir, como el de un anciano al que le cuesta hasta caminar por la artritis.

Lo que daría Steven por encontrar el modo de darle a ese fantasma lo que quería para que se largase y nunca más lo volviese a atormentar, aunque... ¿qué quería?, o más bien, ¿qué era dicho fantasma en realidad? ¿Existía en primer lugar, o no era más que otra jugada sucia de su propia conciencia? Por alguna razón, Steven se sentía como un auténtico idiota con toda esa situación encima.

\- **¡** **Vaya! Ha sido un tiempo, señor Universe.** \- una voz y una palmada en el hombro lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- **¿Eh?** \- Steven volteó para encontrarse con un rostro que no había visto en años, pero que logró reconocer rápidamente. Un rostro claro poblado por arrugas y una recortada barba blanca, decorado con un cigarrillo y una distintiva boina verde - **Ah, hola Klent.** \- Saludó, tratando de recomponer como pudiese su característica sonrisa. - **¿Cómo te fue con tu carrera de escritor?**

\- **Me ha ido maravillosamente.** \- respondió el nuevo invitado con una voz serena, que trataba de ocultar un ínfimo hilo de euforia. - **Sin embargo, puedo notar que tu semblante me dice otra cosa de ti, mi viejo amigo.**

\- **Bueno, he tenido mejores días... meses... a-años, diría yo.** \- aclaró Steven.

\- **Supongo que la vida no ha de haberles tratado muy bien a ti y a tus... familiares, en tiempos recientes.**

\- **Bueno... no exactamente. Hasta diría que estos son tiempos tranquilos en cuanto a nuestra rutina de mantener a la humanidad a salvo. Hablo más bien de... en fin, otras cosas.**

\- **Jeh, claro. Por un segundo se me pasó que el formidable héroe alienígena también es, al fin y al cabo, tan solo un hombre.** \- dijo Klent mientras se quitaba el cigarrillo por un momento y hacía su pedido - **Una malteada de fresa con algarrobina para este viejo, por favor.**

\- **Sí, supongo que no puedo escapar de eso.** \- reconoció cabizbajo el hombre de cuarzo.

\- **¿Así que se trata de un remordimiento? ¿Algo de lo que estés arrepintiéndote?**

\- **Muchas cosas, aunque hay algo en particular. Y llega al punto de causarme pesadillas con frecuencia.**

\- **¿Al menos te deja pensar con tranquilidad de día?**

\- **No a menudo.** \- respondió Steven, jugando con la caña de su batido.

\- **Pues entonces deberías tratar de dejarlo salir. Por lo visto, reprimirlo no te está sirviendo de mucho. ¿Me equivoco?**

\- **Sí, lo sé... e-es que no es algo que realmente sea agradable de tratar con las gemas.** \- se excusó Steven con cierta frustración - **Es decir, incluso ellas se vieron afectadas. Nada más esta mañana con presentir que estaba de malas por eso ya se pusieron igual o peor que en aquél entonces.  
**

\- **¿Ajam...?** \- asintió el viejo, con un gesto que pedía más respuestas.

Steven suspiró pesadamente. - **Es _ella_ , ¿de acuerdo?... Connie... ella ya no está.**

\- **Ya veo. Entonces se trata de eso.** \- Klent dejó salir un aro de humo antes de proseguir - **Y dime, ¿sabes si ella fue feliz con ese muchacho del cual me contaste?**

\- **Pues... supongo que sí. Digo, ni acordó de nosotros una vez se fue.** \- respondió Steven con una risilla irónica y autohiriente al final.

\- **Entonces, tal vez tomaste la decisión correcta al dejarla ir. Pero esto claramente ya no se trata de ella, Steven. Connie ya hizo su vida, y la terminó al lado de la gente que quería. Quizá sea tiempo de que tú empieces a vivir la tuya.**

- **¿De qué hablas?** \- cuestionó Steven, intrigado.

\- **A lo largo de estos años, Steven, has hecho cosas inimaginables, dignas de una épica leyenda similar a esas contadas hace siglos por los griegos. Pero de todo eso, y quiero que me respondas con la verdad, ¿hay alguna cosa que hayas hecho porque simplemente así lo hayas querido? ¿Has hecho alguna vez algo por ti, en lugar de por los demás?**

El hombre de cuarzo dirigió su mirada a la mesa mientras lo pensaba. Revisó miles de recuerdos, buscando algo con qué rebatir esa pregunta aparentemente tan simple, solo para darse cuenta de que aquél hombre tenía un punto. Steven había cumplido un excelente rol de líder, y sin duda demostró ser alguien sigo del poder del cuarzo rosado que alguna vez gobernase a toda una facción del mundo de las gemas; mas había una cruel verdad detrás de tanta grandeza: él siempre fue lo que los demás esperaban que fuese. Jamás tuvo el tiempo de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera estar ahí para protegerlos. A las gemas, y los humanos por igual.

Y aún cuando eso le había ganado una cálida familia que trascendiera incluso más allá del azul firmamento, al final, cuando todo aquello se lo llevase el tiempo, ¿qué le quedaría? ¿Recuerdos?

Quizá tan solo eso.

\- **¿Y bien?**

Definitivamente, como humano, había desperdiciado toda su vida. Al menos el tiempo no era un factor tan limitante para él.

\- **Vale, tú ganas.** \- aceptó Steven - **Yo nunca le presté la debida atención a mis propias necesidades. Supongo que esto es tan solo consecuencia de ello.**

\- **Puede ser, pero siendo positivos, ya nada te impide volver a empezar. ¿No te parece?**

\- **La verdad... no lo sé, viejo.** \- confesó con la voz apagada - **Quizá me veas así, pero... yo ya siento los años encima.**

\- **Nah... a mí no vengas con esos cuentos.** \- rebatió divertido el hombre de la barba blanca - **Yo sé cuando alguien está verdaderamente viejo, y lo sé porque me he sentido así; mas mi afición me ha devuelto en parte esa jovial vitalidad. Ya sabes, el escribir historias, viviendo miles de vidas diferentes sin tener que dejar esta; aquello puede ser gratificante en muchos aspectos. Y hablando de ello, déjame comentarte algo que me sirve para inspirarme: Cuando tienes algo en la cabeza y no se te quiere ir por nada, simplemente déjalo salir. Piensa en ello, diviértete con las posibilidades, atesora los recuerdos. Por ellos vivimos, hermano. Las cosas van y vienen, y de ellas tan solo quedan al final sombras e imágenes en nuestra memoria. Es por eso que uno suele tratar de aprovechar su vida y disfrutar de todo aquello que anhela a lo largo de su vida, todo para que al final, ya cuando estemos postrados esperando a la muerte, tengamos una historia interesante con la cual recibirla.**

\- **Pues... una buena historia sí tengo... jeh.**

- **Y todavía no se ha terminado. Ya fuiste Steven, el héroe; así que ahora podrías dedicarte un poco más a ser solo Steven, el hombre amigable y algo despistado que me encontré en aquél bar, un viernes por la noche.**

- **¿Aún recuerdas ese día?**

- **Tan claramente que hasta podría decirte cómo quedo el marcador de ese partido.**

Ambos sonrieron fraternalmente, recordando esos días.

\- **Aquí tiene su malteada, señor.** \- anunció la moza, entregando el pedido.

\- **Gracias.** \- respondió Klent, para luego dirigirse a Steven - **Entonces, ¿ya tienes una idea de por dónde empezar? Cualquier fantasía descabellada que hayas tenido en el pasado, es momento de considerarla otra vez.**

\- **De hecho... sí hay algo que se me ocurre.** \- respondió el híbrido, pensativo - **Muchas gracias, en verdad. Te debo una, viejo amigo.**

\- **Para eso estamos. Ahora, permíteme tomar esto, que muero de sed.**

Así, ambos disfrutaron de sus bebidas frías, viendo a la gente pasar por la plaza.

* * *

Atardece en Ciudad Playa. Un hombre se abre paso por la playa, dirigiéndose hacia una rústica casa situada al pie de una colosal estatua, desgastada por el tiempo.

La puerta principal se abre y se cierra. Dentro, todo está en silencio. No hay nadie a la vista, y las luces están apagadas.

¿Habrán tenido las gemas de pronto algo que hacer? Bueno, eso lo podría averiguar después.

Steven sabe lo que tiene que hacer para dejar sus remordimientos atrás finalmente.

Con un gesto de sus manos, la puerta del templo se activa, revelando una habitación de curioso aspecto, llena de nubes por piso y un firmamento rosado que parece extenderse hacia el infinito. El hombre de cuarzo, y actual dueño de dicho cuarto, ingresa en él y tras ello se cierra la puerta. En este momento, es difícil saber en qué punto de la habitación se encuentra exactamente, pero no le importa. Él no piensa salir en un rato.

\- **Habitación.** \- comanda - **Yo... yo solo deseo volverla a ver... una vez más.**

* * *

 **NA: ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar ahora? ¿Qué hará el cuarto para atender la solicitud de su dueño? ¿Será lo que Steven espera? Eso lo veremos en el epílogo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	11. Epílogo: Soñando voy a Tenerte

**NA: Este es el final. ¿Qué hará Steven esta vez? ¿Intentará volver sobre sus pasos? ¿Con qué propósito?  
**

 **Quienes hayan prestado atención al final de la canción pueden hacerse una idea.**

* * *

 **Epílogo: Soñando voy a Tenerte**

 ** _Templo de las Gemas de Cristal  
Habitación de Rose Cuarzo  
Secuencia: Recuerdo del 14/03/2016 a las 06:21pm - en demanda  
_**

Atardecía en las afueras de Ciudad Playa. Steven y Connie estaban sentados en la playa, al pie de la escalera de la casa de playa, contemplando la puesta de sol. A sus trece años, la relación entre aquellos dos grandes amigos se había afianzado con fuerza, pero los cambios propios de la edad del niño le hicieron ver que detrás de ello había algo más. En su interior, él anhelaba acompañarla a donde quiera que la niña de tez oscura fuese; anhelaba que ella fuera parte de su universo, y él formar parte del suyo. Eran sentimientos nuevos y algo complicados de comprender aún por él mismo.

¿Pero cómo ponerlo en pocas palabras? Steven no era muy bueno con las explicaciones elaboradas, a diferencia de Connie, quien no parecía tener problema alguno con ello. De cualquier modo, se supone que las declaratorias son espontáneas y breves, ¿verdad? Eso era lo que siempre sucedía en las películas, y pese a todo, a Steven nunca se le había ocurrido qué decir hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Cualquiera fuera la razón para ello, lo desconocía. Simplemente, cuando ella estaba aquí, ocupaba toda su mente y todo su ser. Por algo las gemas no le tenían permitido a los niños salir en misiones con ellas salvo en el caso que vayan fusionados en Stevonnie, pues solo entonces la presencia de ambos en el mismo lugar resultaba beneficiosa.

Y aún así, la niña de sus ojos parecía no hacerse idea de nada de lo que estaba pasando.

¿O quién sabe? A lo mejor solo estaba esperando que él diera el primer paso.

\- **E-Es... una bonita puesta de sol, ¿no te parece?** \- logró decir Steven para dar pie a una conversación.

\- **Así es.** \- le respondió Connie - **Parece mentira, pero las puestas de sol siempre se ven mejores en este lugar que en cualquier otra parte que haya estado.** \- voltea a verlo - **Es casi mágico.**

Steven se rascó tras la cabeza, agraciado por esa última frase. - **Ajajah... s-sí. Qué curioso, ¿no?**

La niña dejó ir un suspiro, regresando la vista al mar - **Oye, Steven, en verdad te debo las gracias. Estas han sido las mejores vacaciones de verano que he tenido hasta ahora.**

\- **Bueno, no todo fue relajo.** \- Steven entrelazó sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo - **Tú sabes... las misiones que surgieron de improviso y-y eso.**

\- **Jeh, pues no se tú, pero para mí fue como un merecido descanso de todo lo que usualmente tengo que hacer en casa y en la escuela.** \- fue lo que recibió por respuesta.

Steven bajó la mirada al suelo.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿¡Qué hacer!?

Ahora él lo sabía. No esperaría esta vez.

\- **Es cierto,** \- continuó Steven - **han sido meses maravillosos, ¿y sabes algo? Creo que han sido así p-por... ti.**

\- **¿Eh?** \- Connie se mostró extrañada ante esa declaración.

\- **Q-quiero decir...** \- se explicó el niño con algo de nervios - **no sé exactamente por qué, pero hay algo en ti que... cuando estás cerca de mí, me motiva a darlo todo y más. Es más o menos como ese instinto que tengo de protegerlos a todos, pero miles de veces más fuerte. Connie, sé que soy luz y esperanza para las gemas, pero del mismo modo tú eres infinitamente importante para mí. Eres mi fuerza, aún cuando siento que ya no puedo dar más, sé que estás a mi lado, y de pronto tengo la certeza de que no hay nada que no podamos lograr juntos. Tú eres mi razón para luchar, porque todo lo que quiero es llegar al fin de semana para poder ver tus ojos otra vez. Connie, sé que nosotros salvaremos a la Tierra y a todas las gemas y que llegaremos al fondo de todo este asunto, y sé que será así porque tú estarás a mi lado... o al menos, eso espero y deseo con todo mi corazón.**

\- **¿Ste-even?** \- preguntó la niña de piel morena, con un fuerte rubor apoderándose progresivamente de sus mejillas - **¿Q-qué estás tratando de...?**

Era ahora o nunca.

\- **Lo que quiero decir es... e-es que tú... t-tú me gustas, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Me gustas!** \- confesó el hijo de Rose con los ojos cerrados - **Connie Maheswaran, y-yo... quiero que seas parte de mi Universo.** \- Steven volvió a abrir los ojos y tomó a su ninfa de las manos. **  
**

Aquellos ojos cafés se habían abierto como nunca en su existencia, y el rostro de aquella niña era casi completamente escarlata. Pasaron los segundos en silencio, mas se sintieron como una eternidad.

Eventualmente, la tan ansiada respuesta llegó.

\- **Steven... ¿lo que acabas de decir es...?** \- la voz de Connie se quebró - **e-es...**

¡Oh no! ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? El corazón del niño aceleró en demasía con la desesperante incertidumbre.

\- **¿E-es... cie-erto?**

Steven tragó saliva, sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás.

\- **Sí, Connie. Yo... y-yo te amo.**

Entonces los ojos de ella derramaron lágrimas. Steven se encontró a sí mismo también al borde del llanto hasta que...

\- **No puedo creerlo... tú también sientes lo mismo...**

\- **¿¡Qué!?** \- exclamó Steven, muy sorprendido.

\- **Bueno, es que-e... jamás pensé que alguien tan fantástico como tú vendría a fijarse en una niña tan aburrida y desabrida como yo.** \- Connie bajó la mirada - **Mi vida palidece en todo aspecto en comparación con la tuya. Steven, tú tienes un destino mágico. No hay nada que yo pueda ofrecerte que se compare con eso.**

\- **Pero es que yo no quiero un destino mágico.** **¡Connie, yo te quiero a ti! ¡Y quiero estar contigo!** \- contrapuso el niño de cuarzo - **Quiero hacer todo tipo de cosas contigo, pasear por muchos lugares contigo y... y quiero que sea tu rostro la primera cosa que vea al despertar cada mañana.**

La mirada de Connie se perdió en algún punto del océano.

\- **¿En verdad me quieres tanto?**

\- **Desde el primer día, amada mía.**

Y por alguna razón, Connie comenzó a reír. Primero fue algo sutil, luego se volvió una risa amena, para después terminar casi en carcajadas.

\- **Eh...** \- balbuceó Steven, confundido.

\- **Eso... e-eso lo sacaste de esa novela que te presté, ¿verdad?** \- preguntó Connie entre risas.

\- **Pues... sí... me has enseñado muchas cosas, Connie, aunque no lo creas.**

\- **Ya lo creo.** \- respondió ella, respirando profundamente para apagar su risa. - **Del mismo modo que en tú me ayudaste a crecer.**

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. ¿Qué más podía pedir Steven? Quizá lo que aconteció seguidamente.

\- **Entonces... ¿qué dices?** \- preguntó él una última vez.

\- **Steven...** \- declaró Conie - **nada me haría más feliz en mi vida, que formar parte de tu universo.**

\- **¿De veras?** \- pidió confirmación nuestro héroe, con montones de pequeñas estrellas brillando en sus ojos.

\- **De veritas, de veritas.** \- respondió la niña de sus ojos, la razón de su inagotable brillo.

Y ahora ese brillo sería suyo por largos días.

Steven la abrazó con su brazo derecho. Connie se cobijó en él y le devolvió el gesto, acurrucando su cabeza entre el pecho y el cuello del niño. La fragancia de su cabello no tardó en invadir sus fosas nasales.

Aquello se sentía tan bien, tan sublime... en momentos como este, Steven deseaba ser capaz de congelar el tiempo en una de sus rosadas burbujas de contención.

Y quizá hasta ello podría ser posible algún día. Con ella a su lado, él todo lo podía.

\- **¿Steven?** \- volvió a empezar Connie.

\- **¿Hm?**

\- **¿Tienes idea de qué nos espera en el futuro?**

\- **Ah, no sé.** **Podríamos preguntarle a Garnet.** \- respondió el niño de cuarzo, en tono de broma.

\- **Eh je je je je... ¡tonto!**

\- **Ja ja ja... ja ja..**

De pronto Steven dejó ir esa sonrisa, y su rostro reflejó preocupación. Connie notó esto de inmediato.

\- **Vamos, ¿qué sucede?** \- le preguntó ella - **Creí que estarías más feliz.**

\- **Tengo miedo.** \- le respondió con la voz apagada.

\- **¿De qué?**

\- **De que, algún día... uno de los dos tenga que irse. De que el tiempo nos separe... De despertar.  
**

\- **Oh, Steven...**

\- **No, Connie.** \- le interrumpió Steven - **No digas nada, por favor. Solo...**

\- **¿Steven...?** \- dijo Connie con cierta confusión.

\- **¿Confiarías en mí?** \- preguntó el niño de cuarzo.

\- **Claro, siempre lo he hecho.**

\- **¿Me abandonarías si algo sucediera?**

\- **¿Bromeas? No me alejaría de ti por nada en el mundo.** \- respondió ella, algo preocupada - **¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

\- **Por nada. Yo... ahora sé que todo estará bien. Es solo que me cuesta creerlo.  
**

\- **Por supuesto que sí, créelo. Estamos juntos ahora.** \- concluyó la niña de cabello oscuro y ojos café - **Y así estaremos, Steven, pase lo que pase.**

Finalmente, sus labios se entrelazaron. El abrazo entre ambos se hizo más intenso, mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse tras el mar, revelándose las primeras estrellas en el firmamento. La gema de cuarzo en su abdomen se encendió, iluminándolos a ambos. Steven cerró los ojos, sintiendo su deseo cumplido.

 _ **"Ya no quiero despertarme,  
la vida sin ti ya no tiene sentido.  
Prefiero vivir de noche,  
sentir que tú no te has ido.**_

 _ **Soñando voy a tenerte  
hasta que se acabe mi vida.  
Prefiero **_**morir** _ **soñando  
que **_**vivir** _ **con tu partida".**_

Y así, ambos pasaron juntos el resto de la noche, sentados tomándose de la mano frente al mar.

 _ **Fin de la Transmisión  
Secuencia aún en curso  
**_

* * *

 _ **Afueras de Ciudad Playa**_

Una figura verde en la colina situada sobre el templo palidece ante el frío de la noche que poco a poco va cayendo en Ciudad Playa tras el atardecer. Se trata de una planta pequeña con una única rosa en su parte superior. Una rosa marchita que, sin embargo, se mantuvo envuelta en sus sépalos todo el tiempo, y jamás llegó a florecer; de manera análoga a aquella relación que, si bien pudo haber sido algo muy hermoso, por azares del destino jamás tuvo la oportunidad de serlo.

Un sentimiento no correspondido.

Caricias y gestos que fueron llevados por el viento, hasta perderse.

Un fuego que fue azotado y asfixiado por la tempestad, hasta apagarse.

Un hombre que se vio desprovisto de lo que más anhelaba en su vida, hasta enloquecerse.

Una gema a la que el tiempo erosionó de forma cruel, hasta corromperse.

Una historia de amor cuyo final quedó reducido a una patética e ilusoria fantasía, dictada por el coro de una triste canción:

 ** _"No digas nada, por favor,_**  
 ** _que hablando el alma me destrozas._**  
 ** _Quiero decirte tantas cosas,_**  
 ** _quiero acordarme de tu olor._**

 ** _No digas nada, por favor._**  
 ** _No vaya a ser que me despierte_**  
 ** _de un sueño en el que puedo verte_**  
 ** _y aún puedo hablarte de mi amor._**

 ** _No digas nada, ten piedad._**  
 ** _Solo te pido que mañana por la noche..._**  
 ** _dormido me des la oportunidad._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _ ** _Dormido me des la oportunidad_** "._**

* * *

 **NA: Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Ámenme u ódienme por haber destruido al pobre Steven, aquello queda a su juicio. En cuanto a mí, seguiré escribiendo fics en el tiempo libre que tenga. Al menos ya tuve suficiente de maltratar emocionalmente al hijo de Rose para una vida.**

 **Vale mencionar que se me han venido a la mente algunas ideas nuevas, y una que otra anterior quizá quede de lado por ello. Al menos los dos longfics que había anunciado anteriormente siguen en pie, más bien, lo que estaré tratando de hacer en futuros fics es establecer dos o tres líneas de tiempo únicas en las que se sitúen varios de estos fics cortos y los más largos, de modo que exista una continuidad entre ellos.**

 **Por cierto, existe la posibilidad de que el siguiente fic en salir sea un MomSwap. Ya sé que abundan fics sobre eso, pero lo que tenía pensado no girará en torno a dicha característica, sino a otras cosas. Todo esto sucede porque tanto hiatus en esta serie se puede poner muy aburrido.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, follows y reviews, en especial a quienes añadieron este fic a favoritos. Nos veremos más adelante.  
**


End file.
